The Soul Touch Quests
by XellossLina
Summary: A spin off fanfiction of The Soul Touch, featuring side quests and other events skipped in the main fanfiction featuring Gourry, Sylphiel, Filia, Naga, Pokota, Amelia and Zelgadis. Will also be featuring several other Slayers characters from the series! There will also be of course XellossXLina in here too, like I would forget them! Lemon warning
1. Chapter 1

The Soul Touch Quests (A spin off fanfic from The Soul Touch)

This story will cover events and other side quests that I think will just clutter The Soul Touch's chapters and derail away from the main plot. But little bits of information here will be related to in the actual Soul Touch storyline. I just felt I was going to be timeskipping a lot of this information as the main focus of Soul Touch is XelLina, this way I can focus a little on the other couples of the story, and feature other guest stars from the Slayers Series. And yes, I do know this is not how Gourry gets the Blast Sword in the novels, I am reconfiguring it for my story.

Once I am done with the events in Taforashia, we'll go and cover the events in Seyruun where Amelia, Zelgadis & Luna are.

* * *

_"Prince Posel! Prince Posel!"_ a voice shouted throughout the peaceful country of Taforashia. Ever since the plague was cured and the ghost of Shabranigdo was dealt with the country was at complete peace.

The stuff animal form of the country's prince, Pokota as his friends often called him, had been daydreaming uptop a tree. He looked down at the woman that had called for him. "Hmmm? What is it Valerie?" he looked down at the deep red headed woman running towards him.

The woman was dressed in a blue shirt and a purple skirt, her hair flowing down her back. She stopped to catch her breath for a moment. "There are some people that have just arrived, they claim to be friends of yours. A priestess and a blonde swordsman say they here on account of Lina Inverse."

"**Lina?!**" the stuffed animal cried as he leapt up. "Where are they?"

"Mister Pokota, it's good to see you again." Spoke Sylphiel as she approached from behind, Gourry, Filia & Naga following behind her. "I know we only met briefly before."

"_Hmmm…_" Gourry looked lost in thought as he crossed his arms, then suddenly held his hand out. "Pokemon right?"

Pokota fell out of the tree and crashed onto the ground. "**_Pokota!_**" he growled, rubbing his head. "Gourry come on don't tell me you forgot me!"

"Please forgive Gourry dear, he tends to forget names." Sylphiel sweatdropped.

"Ho ho ho ho! Pokota it's been a while, I see you're still a stuffed animal." Naga chuckled.

"Who the hell is the bimbo in the stripper outfit?" Pokota asked, tilting his head.

"**_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!_**" Naga snapped. "You don't remember just by my amazing voice? It is I, Naga the Great White Serpent…" she then coughed. "… Or you may remember me as Nama…"

"_YOU WERE NAMA?!_" Pokota's eyes went wide with surprise, then turned to the final member of the group. "But who are you?"

Filia smiled softly. "We never met before, I'm Filia a Dragon Priestess. But we both know Lina Inverse."

"Oh yeah! Pokota!" Gourry smacked his fist into the palm of his hand. "Now I remember!"

"Little late, dear Gourry…" Sylphiel rubbed her head.

"But where's Lina? Didn't she come with you guys?" Pokota looked around.

An anger vain popped on Filia's forehead. "… Sadly… Miss Lina had… Other matters to deal with concerning a certain _Namagomi!_" she grit her teeth.

Pokota blinked at her words, he recalled Lina calling Xelloss Namagomi once, and the look on his face as she said so. Perhaps it was this woman she had acquired the nickname for the Mazoku. "So what brings you guys to my country?"

"We're hoping you can assist us in some research concerning the Cepheid Knight." Sylphiel explained. "Miss Naga here is on the way to Sairaag."

Pokota rubbed his head. "I suppose there might still be some of Rezo's books and research in the lab, let's head down there." He walked towards one of the buildings. "Kind of weird you guys arrive not long after those treasure hunters."

"_Treasure hunters?_" Filia tilted her head.

"Yeah some guy and a girl that were here, said they were looking for the ancient texts for King Wells Xeno Gairia, of the Kingdom of Dils. They honestly looked like a pair of mercenaries to me. Pokota explained. "Then they headed off to the nearby caves where the ancient treasured sword of Taforashia is kept, the Blast Sword."

"_The Blast Sword?_" Gourry blinked.

"It's an extremely powerful sword, it can absorb magical energy, but if placed in a sheath, it cuts it in half." Pokota sighed. "That's why I made the replica of the Sword of Light rather than use it, as if you even were to drop the sword it could cut its way through the planet and be lost. But I used some of its design in the help of creating the Sword of Light."

"Sounds like a valuable sword." Naga grinned wide. "Perhaps we should pay this cavern a visit."

"You mustn't!" Valerie gasped. "Ever since that incident with the demon lord, monsters have infested the cave! We tried to warn those travelers but they shrugged us off."

"This sword though might be helpful against the Mazoku." Filia pointed out. "After all Mister Gourry, you don't have a sword to defend yourself anymore to the level of the Sword of Light, and we could use all the extra assistance we can get if Dynast and Deep Sea return to settle the score."

"Are you sure we can handle it just the four of us?" Sylphiel shivered slightly.

"Hey if you guys are going, I'm coming with!" Pokota cried, landing on Gourry head. "What kind of mess has Lina gotten herself into anyway?"

"It's a rather long story." Filia sighed, shaking her head. "But Cepheid is trying to manifest into the body of Lina's older sister, Luna Inverse. But he wishes the purify the world much like the result of if the Mazoku were to succeed in ending the world. Also, Cepheid views Miss Lina as a major threat and wants her…. Eliminated."

Pokota took a sharp gasp. "But you're a dragon you said right, aren't you on the side of the gods?" he tilted his head.

"My people have done horrible things, my entire order was wiped out years ago I am the last of the Golden Dragons of Vrabazard." Filia explained, her head lowered. "But I had renounced my position there after discovering the true dark side of the Shinzoku and Ryuzoku, they and the Mazoku aren't really much different after all."

"I see…" Pokota looked at her sadly. "… That's kind of like how I idolized Rezo the Red Priest and here he really was a terrifying person who put everyone in danger."

"This is why I just follow my own ways." Naga stretched out her arms. "No one will tell the great Naga what to do with her life."

Everyone just sweatdropped at her.

"Anyway, Pokota can you lead us to this cavern then?" Sylphiel asked. "Even though I'd rather we wait for Miss Lina…"

"Lina's busy, we can handle it." Gourry said with full optimism.

"Becareful, Prince Posel." Valerie said, smiling softly.

"I'll be fine Valerie." Pokota chuckled as the group headed off.

"But Miss Naga weren't you going to head for Sairaag?" Sylphiel asked, confusion in her voice.

"A true treasure hunter doesn't pass up a chance like this, there's a possibility there's other things down there." Naga grinned.

"Hey whatever's down there belongs to my people you know!" Pokota snapped.

"So? You will owe up payment for clearing out the Mazoku after all." Naga replied with a sly smile.

The prince grumbled slightly. "Fine, but you can't take everything."

Filia rubbed her head. "I can see why Miss Naga is one of Miss Lina's friends…"

"Here it is." Pokota pointed ahead, they were just outside the fog area next to a large mountain with a tiny opening.

"Well we've come this far." Naga walked along inside… And suddenly was blasted right back out and crashed into Gourry!

"Oh Gourry dear!" Sylphiel cried, rushing to his side and casting a Recovery.

"Ouch… What was that?" Gourry rubbed his head.

"Something attacked me is what!" Naga snarled, standing back up.

"Yeah but wha-" Filia gasped, turning to the entrance seeing five shadows emerge. "… Mazokus…"

"Hrmph, so the little prince comes yet again to take our master out huh?" spoke a deep voice as the five shadows gathered together, their cloaks covering their bodies only showing blood red eyes and steel masks over their faces.

Pokota grit his teeth. "Dammit, I thought I got these guys last time with the Dragon Slave, there was only two of them!"

"Whoever their 'master' is probably just made more." Filia said, narrowing her eyes. "This will not be an easy fight."

"I say bring it on, we have a chance with an even five on five." Gourry said, his face full of confidence.

"Ho ho ho ho! You fools will be bowing down before long!" Naga grinned.

"Even? Who said you were even?" one of the Mazoku laughed, as ten more emerged behind them through the shadows.

"O-oh no!" Sylphiel gasped, leaning close to Gourry as she joined him in standing.

"Now I'm really wishing Miss Lina was here, even that damn Namagomi…" Filia grumbled. "We might not fair well with odds like these."

That's when a sixteenth Mazoku appeared before them, raising a dark claw at them. "Last chance, perhaps if you assist us in bringing Lina Inverse here, we will spare your lives."

Gourry gasped. "Lina? What does she have to do with this?"

Filia narrowed her eyes. "You Mazoku, you are followers of Dynast aren't you?"

"Of course, since she went off our lord's radar he figures she is under protection from Beast Master Zelas, which means you people are our only chance of catching her." The Mazoku replied. "She is pledged now, so it is difficult to kill her, but we could hold you prisoner to lure her out and exchange her pledge stone for your lives."

"You'd have to kill us first!" Gourry snarled, drawing his sword.

Sylphiel nodded. "We will not allow you to use us to get Miss Lina!"

Pokota growled. "Yeah, we won't go down without a fight, even if you outnumber us five against sixteen!"

"You fools…" said the Mazoku in front of them, moving his claw forward to strike… Just as something slashed the creature in half!

"What the?" Filia gasped, her eyes wide.

The Mazoku slowly dissipated into a black gas as it was destroyed, revealing a tall man with black hair, red armor and a matching color headband standing with a crimson blade in hand. Next to him was a woman almost equal to him in height with silver hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing a leather shoulder pad over a white shirt and blue shorts.

The man gave a cocky grin to the group, holding out his sword that had just slain the Mazoku, a fire in his crimson eyes. _"Well in that case… Why don't we make this seven against fifteen?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey those are the guys I told you about!" Pokota cried, sitting ontop of Gourry's head.

"Forgive us for barging into this conversation, but as you were kind enough to allow us to explore here Prince Posel, we figured we might as well assist you." The woman with silver hair spoke, smiling softly. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Milina and this is Luke."

"That and we were dragging back to the city this idiot woman that got in our way." Luke said, lifting up a green haired woman in a very skimpy outfit with a cape and a skull on her left shoulder along with long black boots.

"Oh my, Miss Martina isn't it?" Sylphiel gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, you know her?" Pokota blinked. "This whackjob came here a week ago claiming she was helping rebuild with the help of her 'lord' something called Zoradonam or whatever."

"It's _Zoamelgustar!_" the greened haired woman hissed. "And I am the queen of Zoana, how dare you insult me!"

Gourry rubbed his head. "She looks familiar but I can't seem to place where."

Martina facefaulted. "Gourry you forgot me?! How dare you no longer Lina… Hey, where is Lina anyway?"

"Miss Lina is unfortunately away elsewhere." Sylphiel sighed. "Forgive Gourry dear please for his forgetfulness."

"_This is getting really confusing…_" Filia sighed, though narrowed her eyes at Luke… There was something about that man that was radiating an ominous aura… But what was it?

Naga though stepped up to Martina, giving her a once over. "_Hrmph._ I must say your fashion statement is a complete copy! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Seyruun came up with _THAT_ look far before the kingdom of Zoana!"

Martina balled her fist. "What? How dare you call me a copycat?" she pulled out a strange looking talisman. "I will curse you in the name of Zoamelgustar!"

Naga smirked. "Bring it on! I will show you in the manner a real princess shall act."

Luke just had an extremely annoyed expression on his face. "While you idiots are busy with your idle chatter, these Mazoku will finish you all off!"

Milina smirked, leaning close to him. "So why don't you handle them then? That's what we're paid for aren't we?"

The ruby eyed man blushed a bit. "W-well… Only because you asked so, Milina." He swung out his sword. "**Blade Haut!**" a shockwave blasted through several of the monsters.

Milina leapt over by three of the cloaked shadows, swinging her arms out. "_Vice Flare!_" she cast, and they erupted into flames.

Filia closed her eyes as the blue orbs tied to her hat began to glow. "**_Anaku soro'mu nazak'u sakriim... Chaotic Disintegrate!_**"

Yellow flashes of light formed a circle under the rest of the Mazoku, as it fuzed up into charges of energy that slammed into them.

"Alright! Just like working with Lina." Gourry chuckled, drawing his sword. He took a swing at one of the shadows… Of course that just went through. "_Oooppsss... I forgot again._" He sweatdropped as he was blasted backwards.

"Gourry dear!" Sylphiel cried, rushing to his side. "I think you better sit this one out…"

"Gather them together into the same spot!" Pokota cried, leaping off Gourry head and moving his long ears together as he began to chant, forming a ball of energy between them. "**_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…_**"

Sylphiel smiled. "I will assist you Mr. Pokota!" she cried, joining him in the chant. "**_Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows…_**"

"I won't be left out of this one! Feel the wrath of Lord Zoamelgustar!" Martina cried, leaping towards the ground while holding out the talisman in her hand.

Naga pursed her lips for a moment. "Fine miss copycat, we'll settle this later." She turned towards the cloaked Mazoku. "**Zelas Gort!**"

A large purple jellyfish appeared, coaxing several of the monsters together and catching Martina as she was blasted backwards.

"_Hoo hoo hoo hoo!_ Looks like your Zoamelgustar isn't so powerful after all." Naga cackled with a smug smirk.

Pokota and Slyphiel continued to go on with their chant together. "**_I pledge myself to conquer.. All the foes who stand… Before the mighty power bestowed in my unworthy hands... Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed... By the power you and I possess..._**"

Luke gave a slight glare as he watched to two. "_Hmmm calling upon his power huh? Well now I know why these people are of interest…_" he muttered, moving to the side.

"**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**" Pokota and Slyphiel released at the same time, eradicating all the Mazoku.

"Nice work there." Milina said.

"Put me down already!" Martina hissed, still being held up by the jellyfish.

"So who exactly are all of you?" Luke asked, crossing his arms. "The prince we know already, and that crazy green haired woman kept spouting she's some kinda queen."

Sylphiel smiled, placing a hand on her chest. "My name is Sylphiel Nels Lahda of Sairaag."

"I'm Gourry Gabriev." Gourry chimed in.

"My name is Filia Ul Copt." Filia gave a bow.

Naga though just laughed. "Hoo hoo hoo hoo, you're telling me you have never heard of I, Naga the Great White Serpent?"

"_Nope._" Luke replied flatly.

Naga growled, canceling the jellyfish spell which caused Martina to crash to the ground.

"Hey!" Martina hissed.

"So we hear you are here to search ancient texts, might I ask what for?" Filia brought up.

"We only know what we were paid to search for, we were told to also look into the Blast Sword." Milina spoke first. "And bring it back to the King of Dils if possible."

"I couldn't help but hear of a Lina Inverse in your conversation before." Luka noted, his arms folded over his chest. "I've heard of her before, so she's a friend of your group?"

"Well, we've all traveled with her in the past." Sylphiel explained.

"I wouldn't _'exactly'_ say she's my friend…" Martina mumbled.

"I am in fact Lina Inverse's foremost rival!" Naga declared.

"Hey wait! I'm Lina Inverse's rival!" Martina stood up, glaring at her.

"**HA!** I've known Lina much longer than you have I'm sure!" Naga boasted. "So therefore I've been her rival the longest so I am her first rival. You're second rate."

The Queen of Zoana grit her teeth. "**_HOW DARE YOU!_** I will curse you now in the name of Lord Zo-" she suddenly was knocked forward and crashed to the ground.

Filia sighed with her mace in hand, being the person that had hit her. "Forgive me, but I'd rather avoid more delay in this. The longer we take then that means the longer Miss Lina and Miss Luna are in danger." She then turned to the newcomers. "So if you both get in the way of our objective I am afraid I'll have no choice but to use force."

Luke smirked slightly. "I never knew Golden Dragons were so quick to jump to violence."

That took Filia aback a little. "Wait… How did you know that I'm a…?"

"How about we settle it this way then? First group to the sword gets it?" Milina offered. "Finder's keeper's after all."

"Hey wait a second!" Pokota shouted. "That sword is an ancient treasure of Taforashia! It belongs to my people!"

"Sorry kid, but we have a mission we're being paid for. Want to stop us, just try." Luke hissed, his eyes narrowed. "_Dark Mist!_" The area suddenly filled with a dense black fog.

"Damn!" Pokota grit his teeth.

Once it cleared though, both of them were gone!

"I don't like the looks of this…" Gourry said. "These guys just seem like trouble, and the really strong kind at that."

"I agree, I sensed something from that man that seemed…." Filia paused, shaking her head. "But we can't ignore the fact that if they're after the Blast Sword, it might just be something we need." she pointed out. "I mean why else is a king from another kingdom out to get it?"

"And why was he interested in knowing if we're associated to Miss Lina?" Sylphiel looked down. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey, what should I do with this?" Naga asked, lifting the unconscious Martina up.

"Take her back into the main part of Taforashia, my people will take care of her." Pokota said.

"Miss Naga, why don't you go ahead there and see what you can find within the country?" Filia suggested. "The four of us should be more than enough to explore here, and once we finish we'll come back and see what you've found."

Naga twisted her mouth into a frown. "Alright… But don't have too much fun without me. I'm only doing this since it's to help Lina after all."

Sylphiel smiled. "Despite being her rival, you really care about Miss Lina, don't you?"

"Huh?" Naga blinked twice, then blushed a bit. "Well, don't get me wrong. What would I do if I was no longer Lina's rival? And besides, from what I've heard from Amelia I'd hate for something really bad to happen to her after she's been looking after my little sister."

Gourry rubbed his head. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it taking care of when Lina constantly uses Amelia's influence and funds to…" he was instantly shut up by Filia's mace.

"Anyhow, just head to Valerie and she'll take care of things." Pokota said. "Besides in the event there are more of these monsters I'm counting on you to help protect my people."

"Alright, you can count on me. But I expect payment when you get back for bodyguard duties." Naga winked, laughing as she headed off.

Pokota sweatdropped, then walked in with the group towards the cave. "This cave splits off though in two directions. We better split up."

"I'll go with dear Gourry." Sylphiel said.

Filia nodded. "Then I'll go with Pokota. It's best to split between us the ones who can use Dragon Slave like Miss Lina in case we run into more monsters."

Sylphiel blushed. "I'm still perfecting using it, I must admit I cannot use it to the power that Miss Lina or Mister Pokota here can."

"Hey I thought that one you pulled off just before was great Sylphiel." Gourry said, patting her shoulder.

That just made the shrine maiden's blush deepen. "R-really?"

"Just becareful Gourry, remember your sword won't work against Mazoku." Pokota warned, floating at eye level next to Filia.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that…" the blonde rubbed his cheek in embarrassment.

From there, the two groups started heading down their assigned paths. Little did they know they were being watched from a corner behind several jagged rocks…

"So should we split up and follow them Luke?" Milina asked.

Luke nodded. "I'll take the imbecile swordsman and the priestess. You becareful around the prince and that Golden Dragon."

"What about the one that headed back to the mainland?" she asked, leaning against the rock.

"Well, _she_ told us only to worry about the ones that entered, _she_ was right that they'd send one back." Luke shrugged. "I still don't get what this is about, nor why we need to deal with these people."

"Does it matter?" Milina asked, gripping his shoulder. "As long as we get what the king promised us, that's all that makes a difference right? How are you anyway after that…"

The ruby eyed swordsmen sighed, lowering his head. "_… He's under control… For now._"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, this woman is so heavy…" Naga cursed as she carried Martina back towards the main city of Taforashia.

"_Perhaps I can help you with that._" A high pitched female voice chimed in, belonging to a woman standing before her with blue hair in a pigtail. She wore a blue outfit and tan pants.

Naga raised her eyebrow. "And just who are you?"

The woman smirked. "That's right we didn't meet before, you were drunk and asleep when I arrived at that party. My name is Sherra."

Naga's eyes widened. She was sure she had heard Lina mention that name twice with Xelloss, and that it was the name of a Mazoku, one that had attacked them before. "Ah, well I'll inform you that I am Lina's foremost rival Naga the Great White Serpent!"

A sly smile came across Sherra's face. "Oh really?" she suddenly fazed behind Naga, a charge of energy shot from her hand.

"You'll need more than that to get me!" Naga threw Martina to the side and quickly dodged. "**_Freeze Arrow!_**" she hurled a storm of ice arrows at the Mazoku.

"A boring effort." Sherra slashed the arrows with her sword. In a blink of an eye she was face to face with Naga. "Is this your best shot?"

"_Zelas Gort!_" Naga cast, and suddenly a swarm of jellyfish rose from a nearby pond and tackled the Mazoku down.

"**GET OFF ME!** Sherra snarled, slicing her sword through the jellyfish and pointing her sword at Naga. "You're going to pay for your useless effort to humiliate me!"

"I think you're doing fine on your own dear. Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" Naga laughed.

"You will get more than that when I am through with you!" Martina suddenly had appeared behind Sherra, but glared at Naga. "And YOU will pay for tossing me to the side."

Naga smirked. "My apologies, but you were in the way."

Martina hissed, pulling out her talisman. "You monster will face the wrath of Zoamelgustar!"

"_… What?_" Sherra sweatdropped. "Is this girl for real?"

"Little girl, you're out of your league here." Naga placed her hand on her hip. "Leave this fight to me!"

"You're one to talk! I'll show you the real power of Lord Zoamelgustar!" Martina growled.

Sherra just smiled. "Thank you both for the quick meal of your negative emotions." She swung her sword in a circle, which a pentagram appeared with her in the center. Lightening bolts shot down all around the edges of the shape, zapping both Martina and Naga until they lost consciousness.

The blue haired Mazoku chuckled as she sheathed her sword. "_Pathetic humans…_"

"DRAGON SLAVE!" Sylphiel cast, eradicating the Mazoku blocking their path inside the cavern. She fell to her knees though right after, gasping for air.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry quickly bent down. "Are you ok? That's the fifth Dragon Slave you've had to fire off."

"I'm afraid I don't have the energy Miss Lina does for using the Dragon Slave…" Sylphiel panted. "If only I could perfect using more offensive spells."

Gourry frowned. "Or if I was a better protector." His eyes trailed to his sword. "I can fight, but I can't destroy monsters with a simple blade."

"Oh Gourry dear, please don't blame yourself…" Sylphiel whimpered.

Gourry lifted her into his arms, slowly standing up straight and starting walking. "It's just, lately I've felt a little out of place. You, Amelia, Pokota & Zelgadis have magic, Filia is a dragon, Xelloss is a powerful monster, and Lina well… She protects all of us because she's so strong. Without my Sword of Light I'm kind of in the way these days." His head lowered slightly.

"You aren't!" Sylphiel cried, clutching her hand against his chest. "Gourry dear, you are the most noble and kind man I've ever known. Not being able to fight Mazoku is everything, once we find you a suitable sword for you, things will be different. But you are not useless!"

The blonde blinked for a moment. "_Sylphiel…_"

She blushed for a moment, her eyes straying away. "You're someone most dear to me… Because I… I…. **I love you Gourry!**" she shouted out loud. "I've never said anything before because I thought you were in love with Miss Lina, and that she loved you…" tears were welding up in her eyes.

"_Lina…?_" Gourry tilted his head, baffled by the sudden confession but the second half. "How can that be? She's in love with Xelloss. Her and I are just really close friends that's all."

"Can you really be sure about that? I mean you see the way she acts around him…" Sylphiel rubbed her cheek. "I mean it's not any different from how she fights with you over food and…"

"Oh that? She does that with Amelia too, and anyone else that gets in her way." Gourry chuckled. "You see, the reason I felt the need to protect Lina was because of this black haired man I met once near Kulsida who never told me his name, he told me to do something important with my life while I had the Sword of Light. I thought being a protector would be one, and meeting Lina was fate as I quit my job as a mercenary." His face then softened. "Maybe my role was helping her reach this point, as I no longer have the sword."

"_But still…_" the priestess pressed.

"And with Xelloss, Lina balances out pretty well." Gourry smiled, looking straight ahead. "She's so chaotic she's almost like how monsters can be anyway, and Xelloss even put his own life on the line to protect her too, even to the point of protecting the rest of us just for her benefit. That and at least Xelloss can stand her beatings better than I can, over the years I don't think I can take it much longer, at least he enjoys them." He chuckled. "That and honestly I just feel a really strong bond between them, it's hard to explain."

Sylphiel didn't look convinced. "You really aren't worried about them? About this whole situation? … And why haven't you let me know how much before it's been bothering you about not having the Sword of Light?"

The blonde swordsman turned to her, looking straight into her eyes in a soft gaze. "That man I met gave me some good advice then too… Never show your troubled mind to the girl you fall in love with. Even though just now I kind of forgot that didn't I?"

Sylphiel's eyes widened and her cheeks burned with a massive blush… That's right she had just told him that she… "_Gourry… You mean…_"

"Well, you did ask me to marry you right?" Gourry asked with a cheerful smile.

"**_HUH?!_**" the shrine maiden's face turned bright red.

He tilted his head in confusion. "Isn't that what people do when they live together? You asked me to come live with you right?"

Sylphiel blushed deeper as she slightly sweatdropped. "_Gourry dear…_" she leaned her head just a bit closer, his lips were so close she could almost touch them…

"Are you two done with your little couple moment?" Luke chuckled in the corner, resting his blade on his shoulder. After he used it to slay a lesser demon that was ahead of them.

"_Mr. Luke!_" Sylphiel gasped.

"You're not slowing down on our account, are you?" Gourry tilted his head, smirking slightly. "Or is the sword really your reason for coming here?"

"Hrpmh, for one that seems to act like a moron, your senses seem sharp." Luke smirked.

"Let's just say I feel it in my gut when someone has the look of bloodlust about them." Gourry chuckled. "Or they are a skilled swordsman looking for a challenge."

"Maybe I'm both." The crimson eyed man sneered. "No hard feelings pal, but I need to finish you off fast to check on my girl Milina."

"Oh, so you two are a couple?" Sylphiel asked.

"Of course! I am a slave to her love!" Luke suddenly looked awfully goofy when he said that.

Gourry tilted his head. "Doesn't that make you under Milina's thumb? I mean I don't think about anything really and tend to forget useless things, plus I don't make up my mind to do anything at all. As a man, I pity you."

"What did you say?" Luke growled, an anger vain popping on his forehead.

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "But Gourry dear, the way Lina abuses you, you are just about under her thumb…"

Gourry laughed. "Nah, the real one under her thumb is Xelloss with the way she uses him as a convince item so much. But he gets back at her with other ways so it's even."

"Are you two ignoring me?!" Luka snapped, pointing his blade at them.

Gourry pursed his lips. "Sylphiel, how long until you can cast another Dragon Slave?" his eyes strayed to the left and right, noting there was two different paths, one close by to them.

"W-well I should be recovered in a few moments…" the shrine maiden replied.

"Alright, then I know Lina's perfect strategy for handling something like this…" the blonde swordsman said with a confident look…. Then bolted down one of the tunnels! "**_RUN AWAY!_**"

Luke blinked twice. "What… The hell?!"

"Why is that man after us anyway?" Sylphiel asked after a moment. "If they really were after the treasure before us, wouldn't they just grab it and get out? Why wait and challenge us?"

"There's more to that guy then he's letting on, but I have no idea what…" Gourry said, rushing down the tunnel. "And my impression is he's really skilled with that sword of his. I'd never stand a chance with the simple blade I have now. I'd need something that could hold against a magical sword."

"Yes, maybe if… Gourry!" Sylphiel gasped. "Up ahead!"

There was a sword stuck inside a pedestal before them, with a golden handle and several markings on the blade.

Gourry placed the woman in his arms down, but backed up as several zombie-like creatures gathered around them. "Oh boy… What are these guys?!"

But that's when Sylphiel stepped in. **_"You pitiful twisted creaters, not of this world... by the Light of Purity I possess, I bid thee, begone to the nexus of our two worlds! MEGIDO FLARE!"_**

Bursts of white light shot from her hands, the White Magic spell filled the room with white light, removing the undead creatures from existence. She panted when the spell finished, falling to her knees. "I had been practicing that spell for a while, there have been several spirits and some of the undead creatures roaming into Sairaag lately while rebuilding."

"That was great, Sylphiel." Gourry at her shoulder.

She blushed as she turned to face him, this time their noses touched and her face turned red once again. But this time, Gourry seemed caught up in the spell as well as he didn't move, just staring into her beautiful eyes. They inched their heads just a bit closer…

"Ha, great you saved me the trouble." Luke chuckled as he caught up to them. "So that's the Blast Sword?"

Gourry snapped to attention, quickly reaching for the blade and trying to yank it out with all his strength. But the sword wouldn't budge, just then Luke joined in, and the two men hissed at each other as they both tried to remove the blade from the pedestal.

"Gourry watch out!" Sylphiel suddenly cried.

That was when something had shot out a black beam of energy at the men, Gourry ducked and Luke brought up his own sword to block the attack.

"_Hee hee, what brings you foolish ones here?_" a creature chuckled as it appeared from the Astral Plane. It's form was like a wolfman, white fur on his face with red markings, the rest of his fur grey with long black claws.

"A Mazoku huh? You won't fool me with that form." Luke chuckled. "Most would think you're a beastman but with that power display right now…"

"A sharp young man, I must say." The wolf creature laughed. "For that I will tell you my name, you may call me Frank."

"Another follower of that Gurushesha I bet." Gourry growled.

Sylphiel sweatdropped. "It's Grausherra, Gourry dear…"

"Yes, Lord Dynast sent me to check on things here, and to not allow you humans near the sword." Frank chuckled, his claws increasing in length. "The only one he wished back alive was Lina Inverse, and seeing that she's not here… You're all fair game, aren't you…?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Pokota I think we're lost." Filia sighed as a long travel down the tunnel, they had been taking so many turns they felt they were going in circles, both of them had long lost track of time it had easily been hours.

"Well, it's been a long time since I last came here…" Pokota sweatdropped, rubbing his head.

"So why don't you turn back?" Milina came out of the shadows, her hand on her hip. "You already have passed this turn six times you know."

"_You._" Filia narrowed her eyes. "Where's your partner?"

"Dealing with the other half of your group, while I handle things here." Milina replied, no emotion shown on her face. "He'll take the Blast Sword and finish off your friends."

"_You lousy…_" Pokota hissed, charging energy in his hands.

Filia drew her mace. "Ms. Milina, I'd much rather we settle this another way."

"I don't care for the situation myself, but a certain someone needs to learn a lesson." Milina just shrugged. "Besides the fact that there's a possibility my employer is telling the truth."

"About what?" Filia raised her eyebrow.

"That is not your concern." The silver haired woman replied sternly. "So, nothing personal." Her hand glowed as she placed it on the ground. "**_Earth below me, submit to my will! DUG HAUT!_**"

"Yikes!" Pokota cried, making sure he floated high enough up to avoid the stone spears coming up from the ground.

"**AHHH!**" Filia cried, her dress getting cut on one of the spears. "Are you insane? Casting an earth spell inside a cavern will-" she was cut off by the massive rumbling inside the tunnel, causing parts of the ceiling to fall.

"_Fireball!_" Pokota cried, destroying the rubble before it hit the priestess's head.

"Now you understand the seriousness of this situation?" Milina asked, still with an emotionless glance. "I will not hold back, I know full well your potential."

"This is bad…" Filia grit her teeth. "I can't transform here either due to the small space."

"And most offensive spells could cause a cave in." Pokota brought up. "What do we-" he was cut off by a bright white light that appeared between them, when the light faded several familiar faces appeared before them!

"Ah! Where are we now?!" Martina cried, clutching onto her husband Zangulus who was next to Vrumugun.

"_Filia!_" a little green haired boy rushed over to the priestess.

"**VAL?!**What are you doing here?!" Filia cried, looking up at the blonde male dragon in human form she knew had obviously transported them there. "Milgasia what in the world were you thinking?! I left him with you to be protected!"

Milgasia let out a sigh. "I apologize Ms. Filia, but it was needed to bring him with."

"Blame that monster Xelloss, he's the one that insisted on bringing Val with." The elf next to him, Memphis huffed for a moment. "Good to see you again Miss Filia."

"Hoo hoo hoo hoo! My, my that was an interesting way to travel, wasn't it Mr. Wizer?" Naga cackled, standing next to the brown haired inspector who was looking around.

"What happened to Miss Lina?" Wizer asked, rubbing his head.

"She stepped out of the area at the last moment, I was unable to take her and Xelloss with." Milgasia sighed, shaking his head. "I just hope they're alright."

Milina took a few steps back, narrowing her eyes at the sight of all the new arrivals. "_… Looks like we're outnumbered… I better tell Luke…_" she mumbled, taking the moment of distraction to leave.

Filia sighed, holding Val close to her. "We're getting you out of here as soon as- Hey wait where did that woman go?"

Pokota looked up. "Drat! She got away probably to go warn the other guy!"

"Well that means they went down the other path Mr. Gourry and Ms. Sylphiel did." Filia brought up. "We better go and warn them…" she then looked down at Val. "But we're getting you out of here first!"

"Awww but Filia I can help!" Val pouted. "I helped earlier ask Milgasia! I wasn't able to assist Miss Lina and Uncle Xelloss in fighting that guy but I helped with research…"

An anger vain popped on the dragon priestess's forehead. "…. You took my little Val into a battle Milgasia?!"

Milgasia sweatdropped heavily. "Can we discuss this later?"

"Agreed, we need to find a way out of here first." Zangulus brought up. "You said you know the path Gourry took from the start, right?"

Filia nodded. "If we can find our way back to the entrance I believe we can trace their steps."

"Just a question, who are all you guys?" Pokota asked, rubbing his head in utter confusion.

Memphis shook her head. "Introductions we can cover on the way, let's go!"

* * *

"Luke!" Milina cried, once she had arrived on the other side of the cavern. She noticed the blonde swordsman was too busy with the demon wolfman, as was Lina Inverse who had just arrived.

"Milina? What are you doing over here?" Luke asked, smirking slightly. "Worried about me, my love?"

"**_No._**" she replied flatly. "Just came to tell you I was right and we better drop this mission, there's a second golden dragon, an elf and many others on the way here now. We're heavily outnumbered and it's not worth this risk."

Luke blinked rapidly. "B-but you're the one that agreed to this!"

"I said drop the mission, not that we shouldn't have taken it." Milina corrected him. "I was hoping taking such a job might help assist us in finding the information we need… Though these people do seem quite skilled, I'm unsure if they can help us. Better to regroup for now."

Luka just rubbed his head. "Um, alright then. They're too distracted this moment anyway." He darted off with her.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you two are going!" Lina snarled, having noticed the two take leave.

"Allow me to give chase, Lina dearest." Xelloss, the purple haired priest chuckled as he pecked a kiss on her lips, disappearing from sight.

It was a bit down the tunnel when the priest appeared before Luke & Milina, opening his amethyst eyes. "_Going somewhere?_"

"Well shit…" Luke growled, drawing his blade.

"That was fast…" Milina noted. "You're a Mazoku, aren't you?"

"Observant, I see." Xelloss smirked, his eyes narrowing and on full focus on Luke. "… Interesting. Just exactly did Lord Dynast promise you two in return for this mission? You're obviously the mercenaries he hired."

Luke blinked rapidly. "Dynast? We were hired by King Wells."

"Who was really a dark lord in disguise?" Milina asked, still showing no emotion while Luke looked shocked the moment she said that.

"Ahhh, very observant, especially for a human." Xelloss chuckled, waving his forefinger. "I can see why Dynast found you two interesting, perhaps even made an offer how to deal with…" his head turned to Luke. "… Your _'roommate'_as it were. How goes he, by the way?"

The crimson eyed man stiffened from that. "How the hell do you know that?!"

Xelloss vanished for a moment, then appeared behind him. "_That, is a secret._" He winked. "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Mr. Luke. Along with yours, Ms. Milina." He then opened both eyes with a stern look. "But be warned, while I'll let you slide for trying to harm my Soul Touch's comrades, I will let you live. Attack her yourself, and I don't give a damn who you are, you will pay. Also…" he floated up just a bit. "If you wish for things to remain the way they are for now, stay out of Seyruun."

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Luke growled, but then the priest vanished.

What Xelloss had just said must had bothered Milina, because for once she was actually looking a tad unnerved. "… Luke?"

"That son of bitch… Was he just playing me or…" Luke struck his sword into the ground. "_… Does he know about me… And him…?_"

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter might be slightly confusing as it's second half mirrors some events in The Soul Touch in Chapter 41, which I'm currently writing. This was a scene omitted from there, so I decided to put it in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, a lot sure has happened in a year, hasn't it?" Pokota asked as the group headed back into the main town, just outside the castle.

Lina sighed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, sadly. By the way can't we do something about that sword? Gourry can't even put it in a case you said so how can he carry it around?"

"Can you think of anything, Milgasia sir?" Memphis asked.

Milgasia rubbed his chin. "Well, the sword is made with runes, I imagine I could alter some on there."

"Great, you can work on it in the morning." Lina yawned. "For now I need a rest."

"My, even after sleeping most of the way here, Lina dearest?" Xelloss chuckled.

"Shut the hell up fruitcake and go report to your damn Mistress already about what's happened." Lina snapped. "I'm sure she'd like to know about what Dynast is up to."

The Mazoku pursed his lips, wrapping an arm around her. "You are right, she'll want me to check in with her. Don't wait up for me, I'll just awake you when I arrive Lina-chan." He grinned, kissing her before vanishing.

"**_DAMMIT YOU JACKASS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT IN PUBLIC!_**" Lina growled, her face bright red.

Filia had her arms crossed while watching, everyone else was just staring.

Pokota rubbed his head. "I know you said you're pledged to Xelloss, but does this mean you two are dating?"

"I wouldn't date a freaking monster Pokota!" Lina snarled. "He just does that shit to annoy me, it's a long story."

"I don't believe you, Lina Inverse. I knew you were after Xelloss the whole time when I was with him!" Martina snapped suddenly. "And here you have perfectly good human Gourry with you and you chase after the monster!" she then smacked her fist into her hand. "Ah I know! This is the divine power of Lord Zoamelgustar sticking you with a monster so you'll be doomed for all your days for everything you put me through before!"

"Martina… I am **_NOT_** in the mood for your crap." Lina grumbled. "Zangulus, get your damn wife under control before I kick her ass all the way back to Zoana."

Zangulus sweatdropped. "Errr, let's head in and get some sleep. I think there's an inn around here."

"Nonsense, you guys can all stay in the castle tonight." Pokota spoke up. "I'll arrange rooms for you all."

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Pokota." Sylphiel smiled.

"Yeah we're all exhausted after today." Gourry chuckled.

"_Yeeaaahh I'm sleepy…_" Val yawned in Filia's arms.

"Once morning hits I can look over those notes Val wrote out, and Naga you can head over to Sairaag." Lina pointed out.

"Why am I the only one heading over there?" Naga protested.

"Because everyone else has things to do, I need to go over these books then start heading back to Seyruun to check on Luna." Lina responded.

"Investigating Sairaag hmm? Sounds interesting." Wizer rubbed his chin.

"Well I'm sure it would peg the interest of an investigator like yourself, just stay out of my way this time Mr. Investigator." Naga winked. "I didn't realize you were the same handsome investigator from three years ago."

"I never forget the face of a lovely lady, I thought you had looked familiar before." Wizer chuckled.

Lina rubbed her head. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Oh we met when I had wandered into Ruvinagald on a job." Naga shrugged. "Mr. Wizer here was quite helpful, I just didn't realize it was him at first."

"Perhaps we should all retire for the night, then?" Vrumugun asked.

"Hmm but first, before getting some sleep… **WE NEED FOOD!**" Lina declared, which Gourry and Naga joined in on that cry.

* * *

Several hours later in the middle of the night, Gourry was startled with a knock at the door of his room. Pokota had been kind enough to allow them each their own room, as the castle had many unoccupied rooms. He was currently in just his blue shirt and pants, the rest of his outfit scattered in the room.

"_Sir Gourry?_" Sylphiel's voice could be heard on the other side.

Gourry blinked and opened the door, seeing the shrine maiden in her lavender pajamas. "What is it Sylphiel? Something wrong?"

She blushed, then turned her head. "… M-may I come in?"

The blonde rubbed his head. "Sure, why not." He stepped to the side and let her in, closing the door right after.

That's when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. "… Gourry dear… A-about what you said before…"

Gourry froze for a moment, slowly turning his head to look at her. "_Sylphiel…_"

She sniffed for a moment, looking up at him with watery eyes. "I meant what I said, I do love you. But if your heart isn't set I…"

Gourry smiled at her, brushing his fingers on her chin. "Honestly, I forgot what I said but… It probably was the truth. Besides." He chuckled lately. "I've always been a guy of action rather than words." He then lifted her head to press his lips against hers softly.

* * *

Lina in the room across from Gourry's had heard the knock, jolting her head up for a moment. She then heard the opening and closing of the door. "… What the heck?" she tilted her head, then shrugged it off and went back to reading the book full of everything Val wrote out for her. She was sitting on the bed with the covers over her legs, in a pink nightshirt and pants. Her golden locket hung around her neck, the amethyst jewel catching the light of the candles she had lit.

That's when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder suddenly, but since she knew very well who it was she ignored him on purpose, continuing to read the book.

Xelloss stood beside the bed, just behind her and shook his head, his gloved fingers moving up and tracing her ear. He then brushed his fingers through the flaming locks of her hair, taking a handful and bringing it up to his nostrils.

_'I swear he does that shit to drive me crazy…'_ Lina grumbled in her head, trying her best to ignore him. But she was caught off guard when she felt his lips press against her ear.

"Now it's rude to ignore me like that, Lina dear." He chuckled, licking at the back of her ear. "Whatever could be so interesting in there that you would do that?"

"_Ah!_" Lina cried, tossing the book to the side by reflex. "W-what the hell fruitcake?! You think you can just barge into my room whenever you wish?"

"Well, it's not like I really sleep so I have no need for a room myself." Xelloss chuckled, sitting beside her. "I just returned from my report so of course I'm back on my normal task, readying you for Cepheid's strike."

Lina narrowed her eyes at him. "We just did it only what a few hours ago? How much of a damn pervert are you?"

"Oh I believe you should reverse that statement Lina-chan." Xelloss chuckled, tracing his finger over her jawline. "Since your arousal levels went up the moment you were aware I'm here, I could taste it in your emotions."

Her face flushed as she swatted his hand away. "T-that's because whatever the hell you did to my damn body ever since the first time." She growled.

"Mmmm I believe they say once a human experiences sex their body begins to crave it." He shrugged his shoulders. "That or you're in your mating period. I guess that would make sense considering your time of the month was less than a week ago…"

"I'm probably just desperate for energy." Lina reasoned. "I don't think that food was enough."

Xelloss grinned, leaning his head a bit closer to her. "Is that an invitation?" he seemed awfully cheerful about something…

Lina shivered for a moment when she felt his breath hit her face from the closeness. Damn him, he didn't need to breathe so he just added that to make her head swirl some more. Her cheeks were flushed and she forced her eyes shut so he couldn't try to read her through there. "… A-and if it is?"

He responded by claiming her mouth with his own, taking the book out of her hands and tossing it onto the nightstand. He then pressed forward, laying her back on the bed, his cloak felt almost like a cage around her as it draped over her. With a mere thought, his magic extinguished the candles.

The kiss itself just didn't seem deep enough for Lina for once, so she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him, which made him grin. As he parted their lips he felt her heavy breath as she panted, but her lips reached out to touch his once again.

"My, my, we are eager aren't we Lina-chan?" Xelloss teased, opening a single eye. "Twice in one day."

Lina opened her eyes to scowl at him. "Don't ruin this by talking you jackass, I'm just overly exhausted from the hellish day and you're a quick recharge as my useful item number 2."

Xelloss pouted from that. "Still not number 1? Just who is your useful item number 1 anyway?"

Lina grinned wide. "Oh this is too good."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ask me that again." Lina snickered, grinning like a cat.

Xelloss tilted his head to the side, completely confused. "Um, whom is the person that has higher useful item ranking than I do?"

"_That is a secret._" Lina giggled, winking at him.

Xelloss blinked twice, then couldn't help but actually laugh at that himself as he held his head. "… I suppose I walked in on that one, you caught me off guard Lina-chan."

Lina laughed louder. "Yeah! I finally got to use that damn annoying phrase back at you!" she smacked his chest with her palm. "But stop calling me Lina-chan already!"

"But you get angry if I call you Miss Lina." He replied with a smirk.

"Because it's waaayy too formal to call me that when you're sleeping with me, Xelloss." Lina rolled her eyes.

"Technically I don't sleep with you Lina dear, I merely bed you as your mate." Xelloss corrected.

"Oh shut the hell up, you know what I meant!" she snapped. "And seriously you can just call me Lina dammit!"

"Oh but your reactions are just too luscious to those nicknames." The Mazoku grinned, licking his lips.

Lina glared. "No wonder you do that, I should have guessed it's because it pisses me off!"

"All I'm doing is making this as close to human mating as possible, your request, remember?" Xelloss chuckled, looking at her with one eye open. "And from what I've observed, human couples use such."

"Well I don't like it ok!" Lina growled. "Besides we don't need to advertise to everyone that we've…"

"_Had sex?_ Become lovers?" he replied bluntly. "They are going to figure it out sooner or later, as your friends heard the terms of the pledge before."

"Doesn't me you have to flaunt it around you jackass." Lina hissed. "You know those guys they're gonna think you've hypnotized me or something to jump in bed with you."

Xelloss smirked, pressing his body closer against her as his lips brushed against her jaw. "I warned you back on Wolfpack Island Lina-chan, once you made this decision I will not let you out of it so easily and all the breaks have been released since then." He then took her right hand and brought it up to his lips, planting several butterfly kisses around her ring still on her finger. He then gave her a predatory look. "Be grateful I'm not a human man, or else I'd want you all the time. How you handle those human urges puzzles me as I can feel how you're suppressing yourself and holding it in." he released her hand and rubbed her side. "And your body heat gives off a second sign besides your emotions."

Lina's face flushed red, she couldn't even formulate a retort against that when she suddenly felt his gloved hands unbuttoning her nightshirt. He took the locket around her neck between his fingers and opened it, allowing the melody to play as he dropped her shirt to the floor.

Xelloss then smirked. "My, were you waiting for me?" he teased, taking note she didn't have her bra on.

Lina quickly turned her head away. "I-I usually didn't need to wear one at night I haven't gotten used to these yet. It had nothing to do with you."

Xelloss chuckled and brushed his fingers on her burning cheek. "Your growing blush says otherwise, Lina dear." He then bent his head down and swirled her nipple with his tongue.

Lina gasped as a moan escaped her mouth. "Y-you're wearing too many clothes again you bastard." She hissed, tugging her hand on his cloak.

Xelloss chuckled against her breast. "Oh dear, I suppose I forgot." He kissed her breast as he shifted his form, which removed all the clothes off his corporal form. "Better?"

Lina cursed her body for growing even warmer between her legs from just looking at him. "Y-yeah that's fine." She replied. "J-just I feel funny if you're doing this to me with your clothes on."

"I do not see the point in your modesty, but oh well." Xelloss shrugged, taking his attention to her other nipple.

"_Ahhhh!_" Lina moaned out loud, digging her hand into his hair.

He chuckled at her reaction, moving his hands down to pull her pants off. "My, my, Lina you're so wet already?" he teased as he removed her panties. "I thought you said you weren't aroused?"

"Shut the fuck up Xelloss and kiss me." Lina growled.

"With pleasure my lovely." He grinned, mashing his lips against hers. At the same time he rubbed two fingers at her slick, wet opening.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Lina as she pressed against him, moaning into the kiss. She was rubbing her legs intensely together, after all the pressure had been building for a while there.

Xelloss chuckled and grabbed at her hips as their lips parted, he then moved her legs up over his shoulders. Before she could say anything, he drove deep inside her.

"**Ahhhh!**" Lina cried out, but was silenced by Xelloss's mouth against hers again until she stopped moaning so loud.

When he parted their lips again, he smirked and winked at her. "Now, now Lina-chan. While I enjoy hearing you, we're not on Wolfpack Island anymore if you continue to be that loud your friends just might hear you after all and easily figure it out."

Her eyes shot wide open from that. No wonder he wasn't doing half the foreplay like the other times, since each of those she was always quite loud with her moans. That and she already was extremely wet so it wasn't like he had to work her up into it. "N-not my fault what you do to me fruitcake… I'm still not used to it yet!" she snapped.

That just made a wide, devilish grin appear on Xelloss's face. "Well we need to do something about that, don't we?"

_'Oh shit.'_ Lina mentally cursed, but that was replaced by loud moans as he thrust inside her, her hips rocked to match his pace by instinct. He silenced her moans once again with a deep kiss. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as she felt a violent spasm rack through her body as she tumbled over the edge. Fluid spilled like a fountain from her womanhood as she came hard, slowly feeling him pull out.

She was breathing raggedly as her body was slick with sweat, but her eyes widened when she felt him turn her over. "W-what the hell are you doing?" she panted as she felt her face crush against the pillow.

Xelloss grinned as he rubbed his hand against her butt cheek. "Well, I believe there's still one final hole that's still virgin isn't it? After all you once accused me of stealing all your firsts…"

Her eyes went wide from that. "Y-you don't mean you're going to…"

He leaned in close, licking her ear as he whispered. "I told you I know very well how the take virtue, Lina dearest." He then licked behind her ear and down her neck. "But, tell me not to within the next few minutes and I won't." he then cupped her breasts from behind.

Lina groaned once again, unconsciously leaning into his hands. Wait, she needed to scream that she didn't want him to… Or did she? Her mind was racing fast as she wasn't quite sure. Then she felt his member poke against her ass.

"Do not worry, I've adjusted the size so it'll hurt you less." Xelloss chuckled, then snapped his fingers and a tiny cone poked its tip at her swollen lower lips. "Also you didn't think I'd leave your still moist hole neglected did you? It's clear your body still wants more." He whispered seductively.

"I thought I warned you about screwing me with those damn awls you jack**_AH!_**" Lina cried as the cone entered her.

"Oh so you'd rather not experience the double pleasure?" Xelloss chuckled, nibbling on her ear, his member prodding her backdoor. "Or are you going to tell me to stop now?"

Lina bit her lip as she buried her head into the pillow. _'Damn him… Damn it how he's making my body react to him!'_ she cursed.

"Well? Time's almost up Lina-chan." Xelloss chuckled, giving her breasts another squeeze.

"Shut the fuck up already and do it you bastard." She hissed instead. "You're going to sooner or later anyway."

"Well I believe a song I've heard humans sing says that _S is for the simplicity, E is for the ecstasy…_" he grinned, pressing harder against her, making his tiny cone push in and out of her slowly. "_And X is just to mark the spot._" He teasingly drew an X with his fingers on her rear, just before pushing in.

Lina let out a painful cry that was muffled against the pillow as he drove into her ass. Tears welded up in her eyes as she had them shut. She froze when she felt Xelloss's tongue against her eyelids, licking up the moisture. She clutched at the pillow as she tried to adjust to her rear hole being stretched, at the same time another awl had appeared over her slit, pleasuring her little numb in time with the cone inside her pussy. Her mind was going into orbit and couldn't grasp at how she was feeling both pain and pleasure at the same time from the double penetration.

"Are you going to move that log lodged into my ass or are you just going to sit there eating up my damn pain?" she finally snarled after a moment.

Xelloss chuckled at that. "Merely was awaiting you to adjust, Lina dearest." With that, his rhythm joined his little pieces of his true form.

Lina clutched at the sheets tightly, crying out as spasms racked through her body. It didn't take long before she convulsed and came again. Her whole body collapsed hard against the bed, her breathing hard and sweat pouring all over her body.

Xelloss just smirked as he withdrew from her, snapping his fingers to make the miniature cones vanish. He lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her back against him, his fingers still fondling several places on her delicate skin as he planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Still want me to refrain from using my little pieces of my true form?" he teased.

Lina was silent for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She then turned her head to face him, a deep blush on her face. "… I guess it wouldn't hurt from time to time. Just don't get cocky with it."

"Awww Lina-chan, aren't you going to tell me you enjoyed it?" he further teased.

"Do you hear me chanting the Ragna Blade?" Lina scoffed. "Really you sometimes ask the most obvious questions fruitcake."

Xelloss laughed, kissing her cheek. "Because I want you to admit it to yourself, my dear. Along with just how much you actually _'like'_ me."

"Shut the hell up, I want to sleep asshole." Lina growled, shutting her eyes.

"Ever so stubborn." He chuckled, pressing his lips against her hair. "I'll get you to admit how you feel one of these days… _After all, we have forever._"


	6. Chapter 6

Gourry had Sylphiel pressed up against the closed door, fumbling with the lock to make sure he had it secure while his lips were locked with hers. One of his hands roamed down her side and rested at her hip, while her hands hesitantly touched his cheeks, before she wrapped her arms around him.

The shrine maiden's eyes opened hazily when their lips parted, only for both of them to be gasping for air. Their eyes met for a moment, washed with desire that could easily be read by each other.

"Gourry dear…" Sylphiel whispered, standing on her toes to kiss at his neck.

He let out a gentle moan, tangling his fingers in her hair with one hand, the other caressing her cheek. "Sylphiel… I don't think I can hold back if we keep this up, once I start something I'm inclined to finish."

"So you don't forget later?" she giggled against his ear.

Gourry moved his hands to her shoulders, pulling away from her for a moment with a gentle smile. "I could never forget something about you, Sylphiel."

Her eyes widened at that, and inside she knew it was true. Out of everyone, whenever he'd see her again after a long time he always remembered her name. Amelia, Zelgadis and Xelloss he'd always forget, hell he might even forget Lina's if he was away from her too long. But her, he never forget completely. It made her cheeks flush red thinking about it. "Sir Gourry…"

"Just call me Gourry." He chuckled, leaning close to kiss her once again. This one lasted a bit longer than the other, and left them just as breathless.

That's when the blonde tilted his head to the side, then smacked his fist into his hand. "Oh yeah! I did forget something didn't I?"

"Huh?" Sylphiel blinked in confusion.

"You asked me, but really it's the man's job to ask." Gourry chuckled, taking her hand in his. "I don't have a ring though, so we'll buy one later." He then slipped down onto one knee, placing a hand over his heart. "Sylphiel, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Sylphiel's heart and brain nearly exploded at the same time. She tried to form a response, but ended up turning so red she fainted right into his arms.

"Un-oh, is that a no?" Gourry rubbed his head in confusion, moving to the bed and laying her on it. "_Sylphiel?_" he shook her gently, sitting beside her.

Her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks still flushed. "_Gourry…_" she cooed. "Oh Gourry yes!" she immediately sat up and threw her arms around him. "Yes! Yes! Oh I've dreamed only of you asking me!"

"Well, you asked first." Gourry chuckled.

The shrine maiden sweatdropped, but shook her head. There was no point in trying to explain she had only offered him to come live in Sairaag, not to marry her. Oh well, it was probably too complicated for him to understand, just like how he kept saying Lina & Xelloss were engaged when they weren't. "Gourry dear…." She began, then corrected herself. "I mean, Gourry… Would you mind if I stay here with you tonight?"

The blonde smiled. "Of course, you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." He began to rise, but her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"N-no, there's plenty of room on the bed so…" Sylphiel blushed, then quickly turned away.

"Sylphiel…" Gourry sat back down, leaning closer to her when she bolted forward and their lips connected once again.

"Stay with me." She pleaded when they parted, only for Gourry this time to grab her arms and pull her into his lap, his lips seeking out hers, this time his tongue pushed through to enter her mouth and tasting her.

Sylphiel let out a gentle moan into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his back, they were so close yet it didn't feel close enough, they each tried to close even the littlest amount of distance between them.

Gourry let out a groan as he felt his arousal press against her, slowly he reluctantly had to withdraw his tongue and break their kiss, gasping to catch his breath. Feeling her so close was starting to drive him crazy, and instincts were starting to take over as he quickly removed his shirt, tossing it to the side.

Sylphiel took in a gasp as her eyes gazed upon taut pectoral muscles as he lowered her down on the bed. One of his hands descended and fingered the buttons on her pajamas. He looked right into her eyes as if asking permission, but she showed no sign of hesitation, so one by one he worked his way until her blouse was open and dropped to the floor. Reaching behind he unfastened her bra and it joined her nightshirt on the floor.

Sylphiel's face was crimson as she shyly moved her arms to slightly cover her breasts, but Gourry reached out and grabbed her arms before she did, shaking his head and quieting her coming protest with a quick kiss. He released her arms and cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs rolling her nipples gently.

She let out a moan, her fingers twining in his long hair, arching her back to lean into his touch. Gourry then took one breast into his hand, kneading it slowly as he leaned forward to suck on the other nipple. His free hand roamed down, caressing down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her pants, slowly removing the garment along with her panties. Probing her lower lips with a single finger, he felt the moistness between her legs.

Then Gourry smiled against her breasts. "You're beautiful, Sylphiel." He whispered, slipping his finger inside her womanhood.

"_Oh Gourry!_" Sylphiel yelped, bucking her hips in a very unladylike fasion.

He smiled and added a finger, his other hand moving to open his pants, then looked surprised when he felt Sylphiel's shy fingers assisting him.

Her face was as red as a tomato. "I… I want this too, Gourry dear." She spoke just above a whisper, then squirmed as she felt his fingers still probing inside her.

Gourry smiled, withdrawing his fingers to finish removing his clothes, his achingly hard erection brushing against her thigh. Her legs intertwined with his, and her eyes determined as she gazed into his clear blue orbs.

"Sylphiel, it's probably going to hurt at first, you might need to use a healing spell." Gourry warned.

She nodded, smiling at him. "I will if I need to, but it's ok Gourry… Because it's you." She turned another shade of red.

Gourry smiled, brushing his fingers on her face as slowly he pressed the head of his erection against her moist lips. With a swift motion, he drove deep inside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she reached up her arms to wrap around his back. She let out a painful cry as he drove past her virgin barrier, which he kissed her with a sheer passion as he didn't move otherwise to allow her to adjust.

It was a good long while they lay there, Sylphiel did cast one small spell to help with the pain for a moment, then nodded at him to continue.

"I'm sorry Sylphiel, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Gourry said apologetically.

"I'll be ok." Sylphiel breathed, kissing him once again.

That's when Gourry began his slow, steady rhythm inside her. It was a first time for the both of them, but for Sylphiel it was a bit hard for her lower lips to be so stretched for the first time, she let out several moans of both pain and pleasure, calling out his name many times as her body clenched hard upon him, eventually she climaxed.

Gourry groaned her name several times himself, he kept up his pace until eventually after the last few deep strokes his seed was released inside her.

When they finished, Gourry panted heavily as he collapsed beside her, his arms still wrapped tight and holding her close. "Wow… I thought nothing could be more amazing than food but… I think that just was." He chuckled.

Sylphiel blushed heavily. "It was amazing for me too…" she buried her head into his shoulder, letting out a yawn. "Gourry dear-" she cut herself off when she noticed he had already fell asleep. She giggled, then kissed his forehead. "Goodnight my love."

* * *

Lina groaned as she awoke, blinking as she struggled to move. That's when she realized her hands and legs were tied together. "**_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_**" she hollered at the demon laying ontop of her.

"Well you were moving around so much in the middle of the night, you nearly threw yourself from the bed 3 times." Xelloss shrugged, his arms wrapped around her waist. "How Miss Amelia ever shared a bed with you I do not know, no longer you all sleep in different beds now. Luckily I'm immortal, so your attacks don't inflict pain on me. You even tossed a few Fireballs in your sleep." He pointed to several charred areas in the room. "I couldn't stop all of them in time, unfortunately."

Lina just glared at him. "Well I'm awake now so release me!"

A devilish grin came across his face, opening his eyes. "Mmmm but this does open some interesting possibilities, does it not?" he reached one hand up to cup her chin.

She shivered at that. "Xelloss you bastard don't you dare-"

"_Dare what?_" he teased, moving his hands down to fondle several little spots on her skin, making her moan through her growls.

"Just fucking untie me you prick!" Lina hissed.

A sly grin was still on the Mazoku's face. "Alright. One condition."

"Not this shit again!" Lina growled. "Just let me go or else I'll god damn make you pay!"

"You'll make me pay later no matter what, Lina dear." Xelloss chuckled, pressing his finger against her lips.

She bit her lip. "Fine. What the hell do you want this time, another kiss?"

"_Yes but…_" Xelloss winked at her. "I want you to kiss me like you did back when we escaped from Gyria City. It was one of the few times you kissed me willingly so passionately that didn't last a mere moment. But this time, I'll behave until you really get into it, which I'll gladly respond…" he tapped his finger against his chin. "I believe you humans refer to it as making out?"

"Kind of late to be requesting that from the girl you're having sex with." Lina scoffed, her face turning red.

He leaned in close, blowing a puff of air into her face. "Yes, but most of our kisses during that are started by me, are they not? You kiss me back, but hardly ever kiss me first."

She grumbled for a few moments, then sighed. "Fine, but untie me first."

"Now, now Lina-chan." Xelloss waved his forefinger. "That's not how it works. You do the task first, then I will remove your bonds. You don't need to use your hands anyway for this do you?"

"It would make it easier you smug jackass!" she retorted.

"Oh it will be quite easy for you, just perhaps a change in position." Xelloss chuckled, rolling them so that he was on his back and she was laying ontop of him.

Lina blushed once more, looking away for a moment. "Let's just get this over with, I want to get breakfast." She grumbled, then leaned her head a bit closer. She hesitated at first, but then connected her lips with his.

When she pulled back, Xelloss gave her a disapproving pout. "That's the best you can do Lina-chan? Or is your passion for me limited to only when I am gravely injured?"

"Shut up, that was just a warm up." She hissed, then immediately locked her lips deeply this time with his. She pushed her tongue inside and found his immediately, wrapping around it and pressing her whole body against him in the process. Of course that made her blush even more deeply, as neither one of them were wearing clothes… She tried to push that out of her mind as Xelloss suddenly started kissing her back, with intense vigor.

Her eyebrow creased as she fought his tongue for dominance, but eventually had to give up and break the kiss for air, gasping hard. "No… Fair…" she grumbled.

"Want to try again, Lina dear?" Xelloss grinned wide, his amethyst eyes gleaming.

"Untie me fruitcake." She hissed.

The Mazoku shrugged, snapping his fingers which her bonds vanished. She immediately pulled him into a headlock. "**DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU XELLOSS!**" she hollered.

"My, my… I didn't know you were getting that bold, Lina-chan." Xelloss teased, unfazed by her death grip on him and kissed at her bare breast that was near his face.

Lina's face turned a deep crimson as she released him, she leapt to her feet and immediately searched for her clothes. "Damn you, you perverted Mazoku." She growled. "Now let me get some clothes on in peace you ass."

Xelloss chuckled. "You're the one that jumped me while you're not dressed."

An anger vain popped on the sorceress's forehead, tossing every spell she could at him. "**_SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET LOST ALREADY!_**"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: AT LAST we finally get to Amelia & Zelgadis's bit in this story, as you can tell this takes place the day after events in Chapter 30, after everyone parted ways.

* * *

"Do you think this will help you, Miss Luna?" Amelia asked as they front of the statue of Cepheid.

Luna tilted her head to the side, reading some of the writing. "Hmmm… Doesn't seem so." She sighed as she crossed her arms. "Your boyfriend is researching in the library what I asked for, right?"

The princess turned bright red at that. "W-what?! I-I think you misunderstand Miss Luna! Mr. Zelgadis and I are just friends!"

The Knight of Cepheid just raised her eyebrow. "Funny, you two seem awful chummy to be just that, at least that's my impression from being here."

"I-I assure you it's nothing!" Amelia cried, waving her hands. "R-really…"

"Awww what's wrong? Afraid he doesn't look at you as anything more than a little kid?" Luna chuckled. "He doesn't exactly look at you that way if you ask me."

"He doesn't?" Amelia blinked twice.

"Let's just say I know the look on a man when he cares a lot about someone." Luna stretched out her arms for moment, heading out. "… There's someone I know that carries that look… But is too afraid to tell to say it directly, the overprotective fool."

Amelia perked up at that. "Is he your…?"

She turned and smirked at the princess. "He's a useful item I carry around, you could say I like him."

_'Now I know where Miss Lina got that useful item line from…'_ Amelia mentally noted. "Who is he? I'm curious what the sister of Miss Lina would be interested in." she giggled.

Luna smiled at that, waving her forefinger. "Now,now. We're not here to discuss that, we're here to figure out how to kick Cepheid's ass out of my body. But if you're thinking I'm like my little sis and go for Mazoku, then you're wrong. But I won't deny it runs in the family, our cousin once fell for one."

"Your cousin?" Amelia blinked at that.

"Yes, her name is Hawke… She got herself in a lot of trouble once because of it." Luna sighed. "She was actually the Knight of Cepheid before me, but fell in love with one of Dynast's followers. He had formed a Soul Touch with her and… Deceived her, Xelloss actually was around then and had even warned her that she was being used." She shook her head. "But Hawke refused to listen. Xelloss still to this day loves to bring that fact up and it irritates the hell out of her about him, that in the end that bastard didn't lie to her. Hawke betrayed the Shinzoku while listening to that Mazoku, and once her end was fulfilled the Soul Touch broke, and that monster tried to kill her right after Cepheid left her."

Amelia took in a sharp gasp. "W-what happened then?"

"Xelloss of all people saved her, she still hates his guts for it as he forever has that over her." Luna explained. "Why he saved her, I can never get a straight answer out of his ass. Zelas did tell me she did order him not to let Dynast get the power of the Knight of Cepheid, so perhaps he took that order to his own advantage. Why he let Hawke live is beyond me, maybe it was to get the buffet of her rage everytime she sees him." She shrugged her shoulders, then sweatdropped. "Now that I think about it, I hope Hawke doesn't catch up with me as soon as I thought she was going to, she might want to rip Xelloss to shreds if she finds out he and Lina are an item… She wanted to rush off and kill him when I mentioned he was hanging around Lina before."

Amelia shivered. "She really hates him that much?"

"Ooohhh yeah, you see when he first warned her, Hawke thought he was either just teasing or trying to mess with the situation because as you know that fruity Mazoku is extremely hard to read." Luna rubbed her temple. "Trust me I knew about his Soul Touch with Lina that's why I didn't worry about him, I know how loyal he is to Zelas so I knew if he of all monsters got a Soul Touch he'd be as faithful as a dog to Lina. It's not the same as the Mazoku Hawke fell for, but try telling her that is impossible. All creatures are different, regardless of nature."

"So Miss Hawke will worry that Miss Lina will get hurt like she did?" Amelia asked.

The Knight of Cepheid nodded. "Yeah, and well I know my situation is a touchy subject for her. We're not entirely sure what all she did to trigger Cepheid to reject her, otherwise I'd try what she did. But she won't tell me, whatever it was must have been… Really bad. I know it's left a scar on her heart that hasn't healed since."

Amelia shivered at that. "I hope you don't have to resort to doing something extremely drastic…"

Luna turned and gave her a serious look through the bangs that just barely hid her eyes. "If it means protecting Lina from Cepheid, I'll do it. That bastard is not going to be able to kill her if I have anything to do with it."

The princess smiled at that. "Despite Miss Lina being so afraid of you, you two seem close and she means a lot to you. It's like how me and Gracia are, even though we spent a long time apart since she came back it's been like she never left."

Luna rubbed her cheek, turning her head to hide what looked like a blush. "Well… That kiddo tends to let things get to her head sometimes, best if I keep the upper hand you know? Besides, Lina works best under pressure." She shrugged, walking ahead. Suddenly she stopped, then spun around.

"What is it Miss Luna?" Amelia asked.

_'That's odd, I know I felt something… Demonic.'_ Luna thought to herself, her eyes scanning the street. But nothing out of the ordinary, just several shops and people walking about. "… It's nothing." She chose to say instead, and continued walking towards the library.

That's when a huge explosion was heard from the building!

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia shrieked, dashing inside.

"Hey wait you can't just run in bl- _… Ugh._" Luna rolled her eyes, following the princess.

Inside the library Amelia immediately heard her chimera friend's voice. "Just what the hell are you doing here, and how in the world are you alive?! I thought Zolf and Rodimus finished off your ass!"

"Now Zelgadis, we've known each other how long?" said a mysterious green furred beast man that stood before him, his sword drawn. "I won't die so easily with my half troll regenerative abilities, I'm sorry to hear what happened to Rodimus and Zolf."

"Yeah I'm sure of that." Zegladis replied icily. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Well as of these days I have a new employer, I'm supposed to meet up with her here." The beastman replied.

Zelgadis moved to draw his sword. "I swear, if you cause trouble here I'll-"

"Mr. Zelgadis who is this?!" Amelia cried.

The chimera turned to see her. "Oh Amelia, this is Dilgear. Lina and I told you about him, we worked together back in my days I served with Rezo."

"**Spot!** What have I told you about manners?!" Luna suddenly shouted, coming in behind the princess.

The beastman, Dilgear, suddenly turned pale. "Y-yes ma'am! I…"

Zelgadis's jaw dropped, and he snickered slightly. "_Spot…?_"

"She healed me the rest of the way after finding me, from that day on she calls me Spot." Dilgear explained.

"So in other words, it wasn't just your regenerative abilities that saved you, you nearly did die." Zelgadis mused. "Funny how Lina's sister of all people ran into you."

"Yeah I know, and believe me did I get it when she revealed who she is." Dilgear whimpered.

"Did you get in contact with Hawke like I had asked?" Luna sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "And you should had gotten here yesterday Spot, I swear what happened to all that time I put into training you?" she huffed. "Not to mention how much you still owe me for saving your life."

"Oh she's Lina's sister all right…." Zelgadis mumbled.

Luna suddenly turned her head. "… Spot, did someone follow you?"

"Huh? Not that I know of." Dilgear rubbed his head.

"Funny…" Luna turned for a moment, running her fingers through her hair. "I thought I felt…"

But that's when there was a blast of water that broke through the wall, the Knight of Cepheid slashed the blast in half with a sword she drew. "Knew it. Come out, come out wherever you are, Mazoku."

"Heh, it figures for the Knight of Cepheid to sense our presence…" two Mazoku stood in the new doorway made by the attack.

"Well, too bad you won't last." Luna smirked, sparks of holy energy flew off her hands. "Here's a message to take back to your lord!" she hurled the attack, exploding both monsters into a black gas.

"That was far too easy…" Dilgear rubbed his head.

"Was that…?" Zelgadis and Amelia gasped. "Riksfalto & Huraker?! But it can't be!"

"Deep Sea Dolphin's General and Priest?" Luna turned to them with his eyebrow raised. "Well I'm not surprised to see them considering she's the one that cursed Lina…"

"No you don't understand Miss Lina!" Amelia exclaimed. "They can't be here because we know were destroyed before!"

"Amelia's right, Deep Sea absorbed them within herself to cast that curse on Lina!" Zelgadis explained. "So how were they here just now unless…"

"**_Unless they are just mere copies, after all they were made from my own body…_**" an ominous voice echoed around them.

"Oh no…" Amelia shivered, grabbing onto Zelgadis's arm.

There was a massive geyser that appeared before them, which slowly took shape of the Mazoku lord.

"Deep Sea Dolphin herself has decided to show herself." Luna grinned.

"How unfortunate, Lina Inverse herself is not here." Dolphin pursed her lips. "But, instead I can play with her little friends in the meantime… Or are you afraid of Cepheid taking over your body, knight?"

Luna smirked slightly, the power radiating from her was seen as sparks flew from her hands. "Want to test your theory how close I am to the brink of Cepheid taking over, Dolphin? Your little lackeys were nothing to take down."

Dolphin chuckled. "Confident, aren't you little girl? Or are you merely trying to kill me to free your sister?"

"None of your damn business." Luna scowled.

"Mr. Zelgadis, shouldn't we do something?" Amelia asked, shivering in the chimera's arms.

Zelgadis turned to Dilgear. "Is there?"

The beast man shook his head. "When she gets like this, there's no stopping her."

"_Reminds me of Lina..._" Zelgadis sighed. "I just hope Lina gets back here soon, in the event Luna can't control Cepheid after all..."


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Source of all power... Wind which sweeps across sky and earth… Gather in my hand and give me strength... DIGGER VOLT!"_**

Luna hurled the blast of lightening at the demon lord, who quickly dodged and shot powerful streams of water from her hands, each like a cannon of water which blew holes through the walls as the knight dodged them.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Amelia cried. "We can't let her fight this alone!"

"Who said they were alone?" a voice loomed behind them.

"_Shit._" Zelgadis cussed, spinning around to see several of the clones of Riksfalto and Huraker.

"This doesn't look good…" Dilgear took a step back.

"Don't worry! With the hand of justice we'll defeat these mere clones!" Amelia proclaimed, leaping out with her fist glowing. "**_Visfarank!_**" she reached out to punch at one of them.

3 of the clones of Riksfalto met her punch, blowing her backwards into the air with an explosion.

"_Amelia!_" Zelgadis cried, leaping into the air to catch her. "Are you alright?"

"T-that really hurt…" Amelia whimpered, rubbing her sore hand.

"What have I told you about rushing in recklessly?" the chimera sighed, holding her close as he landed. "You could get hurt really badly."

The princess blushed from the closeness. "_O-Ok…_"

"But I think I might know how to take them out at once, odds are because they are simple clones, their defenses might not be the greatest when attacked in a large number." Zelgadis said, placing her down. "Dilgear! Help us gather them together in one spot!"

"Well, good thing Luna gave me an enchanted sword." Dilgear noted, drawing his sword and striking against one of the Hurakers.

"Amelia, take the right." Zelgadis said, quickly moving to the left. "**_Elemika Lance!_**" he fired several of the spell, making a few of the Riksfalto back up a little.

"**Fehlzareid!**" Amelia cried, hurling a ray of light that backed the rest of the Hurakers to the center.

"_Astral Vine!_" Zelagadis chanted, empowering his sword as he charged in to push the rest of the Riksfaltos to the group. "Now Amelia!"

"**_Chaos String!_**" Amelia cried, white strings of magic appeared from her hands, entangling the group of clones together.

"I don't think that's going to hold!" Dilgear cried, noticing a few of them trying to break through.

"It's not meant to hold them for long!" Zelgadis smirked, closing his eyes and holding out his hands to begin a chant. "**_Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite!_**"

Amelia was chanting with him at the same time, making the same movements with her hands. "**_Everlasting flame of blue! Let the power hidden in my soul..._**"

They stood together, charging the flow of magic into one blast. "**_... Be called forth here from the infinite! RA TILT!_**" when they released the spell, it formed together into a blue heart-shape that exploded right at the center of the demon clones, eradicating them from existence!

"Wow, I don't remember you ever making a heart shaped Ra Tilt before Zelgadis." Dilgear spoke up.

"**HUH?!**" the chimera's face turned red. "I-I umm…"

"It's the power of love and justice that we hold in our hearts!" Amelia proclaimed.

Before anyone else could speak, there was a backlash from the attacks Deep Sea Dolphin and Luna had been launching at each other.

"Still think you can hold against all of us? It seems you underestimate us humans." Luna sneered. "They already took down the rest of your lackeys."

"_Pity._" Dolphin hissed. "For now I shall retreat, Knight. But this isn't the end." She suddenly turned into a pool of water then vanished.

Luna wavered for a moment, then fell to her knees, holding her head and waling in pain.

"Miss Luna!" Amelia cried, rushing to her side. She quickly cast a Recovery Spell as she noticed blood.

"Thanks…" Luna groaned as her wounds were healed. "He came too close that time…"

"Boss, are you ok?" Dilgear whimpered.

"I'm fine Spot, just the usual trouble with Cepheid." Luna waved him off.

"No wonder you don't exercise your power much." Zelgadis noted. "You risk Cepheid taking over your body when you reach exhaustion."

"So that's why you turned down the mission with Dark Star." Amelia brought up. "Had you used all your powers then Cepheid might have…"

"Exactly, not to mention the fact the power needed was one between light and darkness, with Cepheid my power is more towards light, I could never channel both together like that." Luna explained, panting softly as she stood. "Let's head back to the castle… I think I need to rest."

* * *

Eventually they made it back to Seyruun's palace, Luna was taken to her room to rest by Zelgadis, while Amelia had been called to her father's side.

"Daddy? There was something you wanted to see me about?" Amelia asked as she peered into the room.

"Amelia… This whole thing with Miss Lina and her sister is a dangerous situation I put to the side our current affairs, but I'm sure you knew this was going to come up, as to why exactly Gracia returned." Prince Phil spoke, looking at his daughter with concerned eyes.

"I… I thought she just came to see me for my coming of age ceremony, but I know daddy… It's more than that isn't it?" Amelia asked, looking down. "That's why she renounced her claim to the throne."

"Yes, since both she and Christopher have renounced their claims, you are next in line." Phil explained, taking a sigh. "Normally it is our tradition when a princess reaches her coming of age, she is either married or on their way to be…"

"Daddy you wouldn't think of making me get married would you?!" Amelia gasped.

"Of course not!" Phil cried, waving his hands frantically. "The thought of my little girl…" he clenched his fist, then cleared his throat. "But, things cannot be ignored. Perhaps you should give some thought to… A courtship. You know choosing a suitor soon. I was thinking you might think about it with Lady Lina just becoming engaged herself, she's not that much older than you."

Amelia turned slightly red at that, as suddenly the image of Zelgadis and what Luna had just said to her a few hours ago popped into her mind. She shook the thought off, thinking about how Lina would protest once again that she's not engaged, merely pledged to a monster. It was Gourry's misunderstanding that ended up telling Phil that Lina had gotten engaged, but Amelia didn't bother to try and explain that one. "I'm not sure yet daddy if I'm ready to start a relationship, especially with the safety of the kingdom on my mind right now." She smiled for a moment. "But don't worry I won't rush into anything!"

"That's my girl." Phil smiled wide. "Once this is over we can celebrate your birthday in whole."

"It's still over a week away daddy, we have time." Amelia giggled. "Goodnight ok?" she stood up on her toes to give her father a kiss on the cheek, strolling out of the room.

"_Coming of age ceremony huh?_" a familiar voice came from behind after she got a few steps away.

"M-mister Zelgadis!" Amelia gasped, spinning around.

"It makes sense your father is worried with the current health state of your grandfather, if he were to pass Phil would be crowned king, someone would need to be ready in line just in case, he's had so many assassination attempts made that he luckily survived…" Zelgadis stepped out of the shadow, his arms folded across his chest. "I figured royal traditions followed even in Seyruun's Kingdom, I'm surprised actually you didn't have an arranged marriage."

"Seyruun is against such a thing, it is unjust to force a marriage. Arranged meetings for courtship is allowed, but in the end it's still the choice of the parties if they decide to marry." Amelia replied. "… How long were you listening?"

"Long enough, what are you going to do about it?" the chimera asked. "I mean granted you could just choose somebody to date and call it off later, just to stop any rumors that might start if you don't have a suitor by your coming of age ceremony."

"B-but who could I…." Amelia's eyes strayed away, she cursed her growing blush.

"_Well, I would if it wasn't for this cursed body…_" Zelgadis mumbled under his breath.

"W-what was that?!" the princess gasped.

"Um, nothing." Zelgadis turned to hide his slightly red cheeks. "G-goodnight." He quickly darted down the hall.

Amelia blinked twice, then noticed he had dropped something on the ground. It was his water canteen, it was empty so that must had meant he had been standing there a while, perhaps the whole time. But why was he listening in? Why would her situation be of importance to him? Looking at the item, her eyes widened when she saw what was strapped around it. It was her wristband she had given him after the Dark Star incident. He had kept it with him all this time? This made her blush. "_Oh Mr. Zelgadis…_" she sighed once, looking up at where her chimera friend had run off. _'Maybe Miss Luna is right, and he doesn't look at me as a child anymore… Maybe…. Maybe Miss Lina isn't the only one confused about her feelings right now.'_


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Mr. Spot this morning, Miss Luna?" Amelia asked at the breakfast table the following morning after another one of Deep Sea Dolphin's attack. There had been several attacks by the Mazoku Lord and her underlings since the first day she arrived, the day Lina had left with Xelloss for Wolfpack Island, and the others left for Taforashia.

"I sent him out to Taforashia with a message, hopefully he'll get your friends back here fast." Luna sighed, drinking her ale. "With Deep Sea Dolphin hanging around here I don't want to take any chances. She already attacked two days in a row now."

"His name is Dilgear, you know…" Zelgadis sigh with a disturbed face. "_Not… Spot._"

"I've told him before, Dilgear is the name of the life he used to live." Luna waved her hand. "Spot is his new life, as my loyal puppy."

"I think it's a good idea to put the past behind you, well said Miss Luna!" Phil spoke up.

Amelia and Zelgadis just sweatdropped and looked at each other.

"How long will Lina be away?" Phil asked.

"We're not sure to be honest." Zelgadis said with a sigh. "Honestly I don't like the idea of her going off alone with that bastard Xelloss."

"I know Mr. Xelloss won't do anything terrible to Miss Lina, so she should be fine." Amelia said.

"Eh, she's his Soul Touch so actually she's in the best kind of protection being on Wolfpack Island." Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Dynast and Dolphin would have to be batty to go up against Zelas, Lina & Xelloss together."

"I still can't believe a Mazoku can actually love." Zelgadis growled. "He must be just using her like the manipulative bastard he is."

"You're one to talk about judging people, you know." Luna brought up. "People judge you be appearance, don't they? And look at how you judge Xelloss."

"I don't judge him by appearance!" Zelgadis hissed. "I judge him by the way that bastard has acted since we met him! How dare you even suggest that I-"

"And from what I understand, he was under orders from the start." Luna pressed. "Sure, he is a Mazoku that feeds on negative emotions so he probably played with you guys to provoke a meal, but he had to follow Hellmaster's orders when he was loaned out to him, so he couldn't be as 'helpful' as he can be these days." She shrugged her shoulders. "From what I've heard, he's actually pulled your asses out of quite a few troubles, all because of his connection with Lina. He's twisted and bent orders just to benefit her better. If you ask me, he loves Lina as much as any Mazoku can, in fact more than any other I've seen have a Soul Touch."

"See Mr. Zelgadis? Even Miss Luna agrees!" Amelia cried.

"Yeah fine, you guys live in your little fantasy land…" Zelgadis groaned, holding his head. "This is just giving me a migraine." He stood up and stepped out of the room.

"Mr. Zelgadis! _Wait!_" Amelia cried, rushing after him.

Zelgadis noticed her as he stormed down the hall. "Amelia, I'm not in the mood to discuss how you think it's so wonderful Lina and Xelloss are-"

"T-that's not what I'm here about!" Amelia shouted, rushing ahead of him to stop his tracks. She outstretched her arms to block his path. "I want to talk about what you said last night."

A faint blush appeared on the chimera's face. "Um… W-what are you talking about?" his eyes strayed away.

"Mr. Zelgadis, the way you judge Mr. Xelloss is just like how people judge you!" Amelia cried. "But it's not fair! And why would you only consider if you didn't look like this? That's never mattered to me no matter how stupid I was to judge your appearance at first!" her face flushed red. "It's your heart I recognize and admire! I-I…"

Zelgadis just placed a hand on her shoulder. "A-Amelia… _We can't…_ For more reasons than one. I mean, there are times that I…" he unconsciously leaned just a bit closer to her.

That's when there was an explosion, Luna had just been blasted by Deep Sea Dolphin through the hall past them, crashing on the floor.

"I could use some help here…" Luna coughed.

Dolphin chuckled as she stood before them. "Not so strong when you are caught off guard, are you Knight?"

Zelgadis clenched his teeth. "_Amelia?_"

Amelia nodded. "**_Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite! Everlasting flame of blue!_**" she chanted.

"**_All power hidden deep within be called forth here and now!_**" Zelgadis finished, as they joined hands together.

"**_RA TILT!_**" they fired the joined spell right at the Mazoku Lord.

Deep Sea Dolphin waved her hand out once, a massive wave of water surrounded her like a barrier. She then vanished from sight for a moment.

"D-did we get her?" Amelia asked. That's when a massive blast of water shot up from under her, encasing her in a geyser of water.

"**AMELIA!**" Zelgadis cried, drawing his sword. "Astral Vine!" he slashed through the geyser right under her feet, breaking its connection which he caught the princess before she hit the ground.

Amelia coughed and gasped for air as the chimera held her close. "_T-thanks._" She said, blushing slightly.

"Luna! Did you see where she went?" Zelgadis asked, then his eyebrow creased when he saw her standing, her head lowered and chanting something. "What are you…?"

"**_Goz Vu Rou!_**" Luna finally cried, placing her hand down on the floor to summon a shadow on the floor that traveled a few feet ahead.

Dolphin then emerged again, ready to strike, when suddenly she stopped and howled in pain as she the shadow came in direct contact with where she appeared, just then a ward in the shape of a pentagram below her became visible.

"A Rune Breaker!" Amelia gasped. "While we were fighting her Miss Luna created a pentagram to weaken her magic, then struck her with another spell just as she appeared now!"

"Let's do it now, Amelia!" Zelgadis cried, setting her down.

"**_RA TILT!_**" they immediately cast together.

"Damn!" Dolphin hissed, clutching at her arm were a large gash appeared. "You pesky little humans really are full of surprises…" she then vanished into the water once again.

"Is she gone?" Zelgadis breathed.

Luna collapsed to her knees. "… Yeah, I don't sense her anymore." She was breathing heavily. "_Shit…_ I put too much into making that pentagram pretty large to compensate for her astral energy."

"Do you think we damaged her enough?" Amelia asked, shivering.

"No, she'll probably be back soon." Luna growled. "We merely wounded her a bit, even with all that."

"And each attack is further provoking Cepheid within you." Zelgadis noted.

"Yeah, don't mind me, you two go back to your little couple's talk." Luna chuckled, standing back up and waving her hand.

"_W-w-what?!_" Zelgadis shouted, turning bright red.

"M-Miss Luna! You have the wrong idea we-" Amelia cried frantically, waving her arms.

They looked at each other and then blushed again.

"Oh please, you have a bur up your ass over your appearance and what happened to you." Luna said, pointing at Zel. "I know most of the story from Lina, how Rezo made you look the way you do, and how it's possible you're stuck like that forever. But hell, you've got a girl here that doesn't give a damn about how you looked back then, she's only known you like this so why ruin it? And as for the princess of justice…" she motioned her hand to Amelia. "You're just as confused as Lina as far as who you view a close friend and who means more to you, eh that's just because you're finally reaching the age you're not just a girl anymore. And let's put it this way, your justice speeches give us all headaches, the most is you can get sourpuss boy here to see life isn't as freaking gloomy as he wants to view it."

Both Amelia & Zelgadis were stunned silent, they looked at each other, both turning shades of red from the Knight of Cepheid's words.

Luna turned her head back to Zelgadis. "Stop feeling damn sorry for yourself and stop possibly pushing yourself towards Rezo's path, I never met the Red Priest myself, but I heard how he'd do anything for his sight, well you're heading in that direction looking for your cure."

"How dare you!" Zelgadis clenched his fist.

Amelia clutched at his shoulder. "_Mr. Zelgadis…._"

"Hey, sometimes you have to grab onto something before you lose it, whether it be because of nature, family or accident." Luna spoke seriously, her crimson eyes just barely showing under her deep red hair. They were just a hint darker than Lina's eyes, but they burned with the same fire. "Because most people don't wake up to how precious something is… Until it's gone. Forever." She then turned on her heels, waving a hand into the air. "But fine, you all can live in your little happy dappy _'Life is Wonderful'_ or depressed _'Life is Shit'_ illusions, until you finally wake up to the real world around ya." She then walked off.

"**_WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!_**" Zelgadis growled. "No wonder Lina has such an uppity attitude at times growing up around that!"

Amelia just looked down, still clinging to his arm. "…" Some of what Luna had said was making her think… After all if Zelgadis still holds onto the idea of a cure, even though Rezo told him it's impossible, he may search the rest of his life, and never really accept the person he is now. But how could she ever hope to help him see that didn't matter to her his appearance? That she cared for the person he is now, what he was didn't matter…

"Sheesh, talk about sticking her nose where it doesn't-" Zelgadis hissed, then looked down at the princess. "_Amelia?_ … Are you ok?"

"Miss Luna is right you know…" Amelia spoke in a low tone, not lifting her head. "There are things in life that aren't as bad as you make them out to be, and instead of thinking of all the bad things all the time, you should focus on the good once in a while! We all care and worry about you, Mr. Zelgadis, but you refuse to let us in most of the time! You think we only pity you, when really we do so because we care about you!" she suddenly looked up into his eyes, she was on the verge of tears.

Zelgadis was taken aback by that. "A-Amelia what are you-"

She sniffed for a moment, then continued. "I know I just seem like a little kid to you, and we view a lot of things differently, but if I had to choose someone to…"

Zelgadis pulled his arm away from her grip, placing his hands on her shoulders. "… Amelia… It's not that, I've known you're not just some kid anymore for a long time now. For one if you and I… Well you see if we ever…." His face was turning bright red, but he then took her one hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. "… I would think it would be obvious by now that I do care…" he mumbled.

Amelia's face had flushed crimson by his words, her heart skipped a beat. "S-so you're saying that…"

That's when the whole castle shook violently. Amelia shrieked and nearly lost her footing, Zelgadis caught her and held her close as a few pieces of the ceiling fell and crashed onto his back. Thankfully his chimera body protected both of them.

"**Amelia!**" Phil came running into the room. "Are you ok?!" his eyes widened though when he saw his daughter and the chimera so close together…

Zelgadis noticed the girl's father, and quickly pushed Amelia away from him. "We're ok, but what just happened?"

"There's monsters all over the castle, and around the entire city I heard!" Phil cried. "In fact look out there!" he pointed at the window.

Amelia and Zelgadis rushed to the window, and gasped as they saw parts of the streets flooded, and tons of clones of Dolphin's General and Priest causing mass destruction!

"Great, looks like Deep Sea Dolphin isn't finished yet." Zelgadis hissed.

"Then it's up to us to smash them with the hammer of justice!" Amelia cried, striking a pose. "Let's go Mr. Zelgadis!" she tossed a Fireball to break the window, leaping right through with a Raywing.

"_Oh crap…_" Zelgadis smacked his forehead. "Not again. Amelia wait up!" he cried, flowing right after her.

"That's my little girl!" Phil cheered.

Luna though had strolled back into the room, her hand on her hip. "Oh well, guess I can't let them hog all the fun."


	10. Chapter 10

Luna landed in the center of Seyruun, smirking at the Monster Lord before her. "Found you."

"That was quick, Knight." Dolphin hissed, spinning around. Geysers of water surrounded her.

"I just looked for the biggest charge of Mazoku energy in a holy city, you stuck out like a sore thumb since those drones don't have half the amount a real general or priest have." Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Granted it'll keep those two kids busy, but I figure that's what you want, isn't it?"

Dolphin smirked at that. "Of course, I figured you'd take my invitation to continue our dance."

Luna narrowed her eyes, drawing her sword. "Flooding the city is hardly a way to get my attention. You've got it none the less, and here I don't have to hold back."

"Fool, you do hold back as to not allow the Flare Lord to consume your body." Deep Sea hissed.

"For a Mazoku, you sure seem like you're trying to make Cepheid manifest… _Why?_" Luna cocked her head to the side.

"To quote that annoying pest my _'sister'_ as it were created, _that is a secret._" Dolphin winked, then lifted her hand to send the geysers around her right at Luna!

Luna charged her sword with an Astral Vine, cutting through the powerful water stream. "Is that all you've got?" she then charged at the Mazoku.

* * *

"**_RA TILT!_**" Amelia was casting one spell after another at the multiple clones of Riksfalto and Huraker.

"Gah we're getting nowhere with these, I think Dolphin might had added more to their power this time." Zelgadis growled, hurling Elemika Lances at a few.

"There's got to be another spell we can use, this water level could keep rising and drown many innocent people!" Amelia cried.

"I'm sure it's one of these, but guessing the main one doing it will be hard…" Zelgadis growled, but that's when a massive wave of water came crashing down on them!

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia cried, the force of the water blowing her away.

"_Amelia!_" Zelgadis reached out for her, but suddenly he felt something strike him, blowing him out of the water and onto one of the roofs of the houses. He crashed on his stomach, groaning a bit as he broke through the roof into luckily an abandoned building. Luckily his Chimera body protected him from major bodily harm.

That's when several more water strikes came crashing down on him, with a struggle he reached out his hand. "**_Digger Volt!_**" he cast, hoping the lightening spell hit some of the cloned Mazoku to halt the attacks for a moment.

Which it did, allowing him to escape the wreck using Raywing to bolt into the air, frantically searching for the princess. "**AMELIA!**" he shouted. He feared the worst, after the way they hammered him what if…?

He was snapped back to attention when one of the Riksfaltos tackled him from behind, crashing down onto the watery ground. Two more Riksfalto came over, trying to hold him down to prevent him from breathing. The water was flowing into his mouth at a rapid rate, while he struggled with all his might trying to get up. But then a few of the Huraker came over, he was totally outnumbered and was losing consciousness…

"**_You who are not of this world... Pitiful, twisted creatures... By the Light of Purity I possess, I bid thee, be gone to the nexus of our two worlds... MEGIDO FLARE!_**"

The loud chant was accompanied by a blast of bright white light, all the Mazoku around Zelgadis vanished each with a cry. Finally he was able to rise his head up, air finally filling his lungs as the water disappeared too. "A-Amelia…?" he coughed.

"Mr. Zelgadis are you ok?!" Amelia cried, rushing to his side. She was soaking wet, but other than that she seemed fine.

"You're alright…" he coughed again. "For a moment I thought they-"

"The current swept me away too quick, so they focused their attack on you, I'm so sorry!" Amelia cried. "I rushed back over here and saw them ganging up on you like the villains they are, but that's when it hit me." She raised her forefinger. "Our spells like Ra Tilt weren't enough, but these Mazoku perhaps are not quite clones but more like ghosts. So I thought a large scale Megido Flare could wipe them out like I did once before with Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry when-" she was cut off when her Chimera friend suddenly hugged her. "M-M-Mr. Zelgadis?!" she turned bright red.

Zelgadis didn't speak, he just lifted her chin with his hand as he looked right at her. The fear that those Mazoku killed her really got to him, and thinking back to their earlier conversation he just couldn't take it. Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her.

Amelia froze, her eyes went wide, her knees weak, and her cheeks burned. As much as she had been hoping Zelgadis would one of these days notice her, she never expected that to happen! She didn't even know how to react, so she just stood there.

Zelgadis slowly broke the kiss, looking into her eyes gently but suddenly threw her behind him as he drew his sword.

Amelia gasped, about to ask what it was when she turned and saw more of the Mazoku copies around them. "Oh no she made more!" she gasped.

Zelgadis hissed, hurling a few Bram Blazers at the Mazoku. "Amelia we can't hold them off forever they keep coming! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Amelia cried, forming her hands together. "With justice on our side we won't lose. **_RA TILT!_**" just after she launched the spell, she blinked as she heard something flying overhead. Looking up, she noticed two Golden Dragons flying past them.

"What the…?" Zelgadis blinked, then his eyes widened when he saw 3 figures floating down towards them. "Gourry! Sylphiel!"

"That must had been Miss Filia!" Amelia cried. "And… Someone else." She rubbed her cheek.

"Hey Amelia, Zel you two ok?" Gourry asked as Sylphiel placed them both on the ground.

"Yeah we're ok, but who's she?" Zelgadis asked, pointing to their blonde haired elf friend in Zanaffar armor.

"My name is Memphis Linesword." The woman spoke up, drawing her sword. "I'm an assistant to Milgasia."

"Ah! That was the other Golden Dragon!" Amelia cried.

"They're going with Miss Lina and Xelloss to take on that demon lord and help Miss Luna." Sylphiel shivered. "She sent us here to see if you are alright."

"Lina's here?" Zelgadis blinked, but then had to block an attack with his sword. "Well nevermind, catch us up after you help take care of these guys!"

"Alright then, let's give this sword a good try out!" Gourry cried, drawing his new blade.

"Mr. Gourry got a new sword?" Amelia asked.

"Not just any kind of sword, the Blast Sword it's a very special kind according to Xelloss and Milgasia." Sylphiel pointed out. "Mr. Pokota allowed Gourry dear to have it for now."

Gourry slashed through several of the Mazoku copies, each erasing easily. One by one they were vanishing with the combined effort from Memphis.

Zelgadis rubbed his head. "Whoa… That sword seems stronger than the Sword of Light…" his eyes met with Amelia's for a moment, then he blushed and looked away.

Amelia's face turned red as well, her eyes straying away from him.

"Is something wrong?" Sylphiel asked.

"N-nothing!" they both answered at the same time, blushing furiously.

Sylphiel raised an eyebrow at that, until she noticed Gourry and Memphis had finished with the Mazoku around them. "We better go check on Miss Lina."

Amelia nodded, rushing ahead of the group towards where they heard the largest explosions from. They arrived just as Deep Sea Dolphin had vanished.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia shouted out, waving her arms in the air.

Lina turned around, smiling as she waved her arm out at the princess. "Hey you guys, over here!"

Amelia smiled and leap out, hugging the sorceress tightly. "It's so good to see you're ok!"

"I see you're all here." Milgasia chuckled. "And that you've met Memphis."

"Milgasia, it's been a while." Zelgadis said as he walked up. "And… Is that Valgaav?" he pointed to the green haired child in Filia's arms.

"It's just Val now." Filia corrected him.

"I must say it was decent timing on your part, sis, but you didn't say what exactly brought you out here right now." Luna spoke up.

"Oh yeah…" Lina rubbed her head. "Well you see…"

Xelloss placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps it would be best if we discussed this inside? I'm sure enough of you are exhausted."

"We'll head back to the palace, I'll make sure there's rooms for everyone to spend the night!" Amelia cried, then looked around. "Where's Gracia? She didn't come with you?"

"Miss Lina had her investigate Sairaag while we rushed back here." Sylphiel explained.

"Suppose that means Spot might run into her out there, oh well he'll eventually find his way back here." Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"_Spot?_" Gourry tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh you didn't send him all the way to get us, now did you Miss Luna?" Filia sighed, shaking her head.

Luna chuckled. "Well he is a useful puppy to retrieve items or people."

Lina cocked her eyebrow. "Since when did you get a dog, big sis?"

"Just… Let it go for now Lina." Zelgadis made a disturbed face that made Lina eye him suspiciously, but she let it go.

"Fine, let's head back to the palace and get some food!" Lina cried.

"Shall we then, Lina-chan?" Xelloss leaned in close, pressing his lips against her temple, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Zelgadis and Amelia just stared, Xelloss seemed a bit even more forward than he had been before they left.

Lina smacked the Mazoku with the palm of her hand, pulling out of his grip. "Hell no you jackass, I can walk on my own you don't need to keep carrying me." She hissed.

"Awwww I was just thinking you need a little recharge after just now…" Xelloss teased, pecking a kiss on her lips.

Lina growled, grabbing his cloak to pull him closer for a moment as she kissed him back, then pressed her hand against his chest to fire a spell right into him, causing an explosion that blew him right into a nearby building. "I warned you time and time again not to do that shit in public, fruitcake!" She snapped.

"But isn't that what couples do in public, Lina?" Gourry rubbed his head, and seemed to be showing example as he briefly kissed Sylphiel in front of the group, which made the priestess turn red.

"A-ah! Mr. Gourry are you and Miss Sylphiel?!" Amelia gasped, unconsciously clutching Zelgadis's arm.

"We're engaged just like Lina and Xelloss." Gourry said with a wide smile.

"**_FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME I AM NOT ENGAGED YOU DAMN JELLYFISH BRAINS!_**" Lina hollered, blasting Gourry with several Fireballs, which sent him flying to join Xelloss.

Zelgadis just sweatdropped. "… Just what the hell happened while all of them were away…?" he mumbled.

Amelia though looked starry eyed for a moment, then caught a glimpse at the Chimera and blushed again, recalling the kiss he gave her. She knew though now was not the right time to ask about it. Her stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of talking about it anyway…. Considering it was her first kiss.

"Alright kiddo, if you're done blowing up people in our group maybe you can tell us what all you found." Luna said, her arms folded across her chest. "That is over dinner of course. And you." She glared right at Milgasia. "Why are you here?"

"Ragradia requested him to come with us." Xelloss spoke up, dusting off his cloak as he approached them. "She believes he was need to help protect you."

Luna huffed for a moment, turning her head. "I see. Well I guess you're just exorcising yourself as my useful item. Do whatever you want then."

Amelia's eyes widened, recalling her conversation with Luna the other day. Did that mean that Milgasia was her…?

Lina though raised her eyebrow at her older sister. Was it possible Luna knew that she was Milgasia's Soul Touch? Milgasia had said he never told her, but that might not have stopped Luna from figuring it out… Or was it possible that Luna actually cared about the Golden Dragon?

"Hey didn't someone say something about food not too long ago?" Gourry piped up.

Memphis sweatdropped. "Seriously? Is that really all you people ever think about?"

Filia sighed. "You should have seen them during Dark Star, I went broke feeding them…."

"Well there's no time like the present to fill our empty tummies!" Lina cried, winking at Gourry. "Shall we?" she then dashed off.

"Yeah! Food!" Gourry cried, grabbing Sylphiel's hand. "Let's go Sylphiel!"

"Ah! O-ok Gourry dear!" she gasped in surprise, trying to keep up with him as he took off.

"Hey wait for us!" Memphis cried, taking pursuit with Filia and Val.

Luna shook her head. "She never changes. Let's go." She grabbed at Milgasia's arm and pulled him along.

That just left Amelia and Zelgadis standing there, they looked at each other once more, too embarrassed to talk.

Zelgadis spoke first after a while. "W-we better go catch up with them." He said, starting to walk ahead.

Amelia just nodded. "_Y-yeah…_" it was all she could think to say now… Perhaps later she could discuss what had happened between them… Because just like she sensed things had changed between her friends, she knew something between her and Zelgadis had changed for sure… She just wasn't quite sure what it meant.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner Amelia sat up in her bed, her mind still flashing back to earlier. She unconsciously ran her fingers over her lips, still completely confused by her friend's actions. Of course the conversation with her father came to mind again. Would she want Zelgadis to be her suitor? The mere thought made her turn bright red. She shook her head, looking around the room for a moment. She hadn't changed into her nightclothes yet, so she wondered… Would Zelgadis be asleep at this time? Probably not. Maybe she could go speak to him.

… Or maybe she could find Lina and talk to her. Amelia was almost certain something was different about Lina, she and Xelloss seemed closer than before, and during dinner it was even more obvious. He was much more forward with her, constantly calling her nicknames and once or twice she was quite sure she saw him sneak a kiss on her somewhere, which she immediately broke out into a temper and blew him away with a spell. Amelia remembered how before whenever Xelloss kissed Lina she would freeze up into a blush, and get angry after. Now she reacted faster, so maybe Lina was more used to it? Or maybe Lina was used to him doing more to her…?

Her thoughts went back to when she heard Xelloss state all the terms of the pledge, was it possible that Lina finally went all the way with becoming his mate and she slept with him? It would explain their recent behavior. Maybe Lina finally opened up to her feelings for Xelloss, as Amelia was almost certain her sorceress friend was in love with the Mazoku. Even more than she ever acted with Gourry. Xelloss wasn't too bad, even for a demon. And he did look out for her a lot, Amelia was quite sure Lina's influence on him might be a good thing.

That's when Amelia decided. She would go to Lina and try to talk about this. She would both be able to figure out what's going on with her friend's relationship and then compare it to how she felt about Zelgadis! She quickly leapt off the bed and hurried out of the room, slowly walking down the hall.

"_Amelia?_" a familiar low voice called from behind. "What are you doing up?"

Amelia froze as she slowly turned around. "M-Mr. Zelgadis!" she gasped. "W-what are you…?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd go back to researching in the study some more." Zelgadis shrugged his shoulders. "What about you?"

"_I-I well umm…_" Amelia blushed, turning her head away. Well as fate would have it, he was here now. It was good as time as any to ask. "Mr. Zelgadis, about earlier when you…"

The chimera froze at her words, a violent blush came across his face. "W-when I what…?"

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but then she spotted Lina darting down the hall. "H-huh? Where's Miss Lina running off to?" she quickly changed the subject, running a bit forward. She stopped when she was at the corner Lina had come from, she had heard a door open and someone was stepping out of it.

"Is that Milgasia coming out of Luna's room?" Zelgadis tilted his head as he was right behind her, he stepped a bit closer to see if he could hear...

"Mr. Zelgadis it is rude to eavesdrop!" Amelia snapped, pulling on the chimera's collar to attempt to remove him from the scene.

"Amelia, really. I'm just wondering what's going on, I mean look at what time it is." Zelgadis sighed, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"That's no excuse for not respecting people's privacy!" Amelia lectured. "Especially a couple reuniting after so much time."

"_Couple?_" Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. "Just what all did Luna talk to you about before... Besides, you never told me why you were up anyway."

Amelia blushed for a moment, turning away. "N-nothing just couldn't sleep- What's that?" she perked her head up, hearing a faint melody.

"Sounds like someone playing with a piano." Zelgadis shrugged.

"Let's go find out!" the princess cried, dashing down the hall. "There's only one room that has a grand piano."

"Amelia wait!" Zelgadis cried, giving chase.

They arrived at the room shortly, which the door was ajar. There was a pair of voices singing to the beautiful melody. _"For longer than forever…."_

"Oh Mr. Zelgadis! That's where the lovely melody is coming from!" Amelia poked her head in, and gasped as she saw Xelloss and Lina, currently singing to the melody the Mazoku was playing on the grand piano. "Oh my! Miss Lina...?"

"What did you just say before about eavesdropping?" Zelgadis pointed out.

"There's a difference from just being nosy compared to checking one's safety, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia pointed out. "Also the fact that I'm sure something was up with Miss Lina earlier when she arrived, we must solve this mystery."

"Seems the same to me..." Zelgadis grumbled at her logic, crossing his arms. "... Wait, is Lina really singing with that monster?"

"Isn't it a lovely melody?" Amelia swooned. "Isn't it wonderful how much their love has blossomed? Miss Lina even looks happy singing with him! I just knew they've seem a lot closer ever since they came back!"

"She must be trying to check him off gu-" Zelgadis's eyes shot open wide the moment Lina and Xelloss kissed. "_W-wha...?_" he just couldn't get over what he had just saw.

"Oh see Mr. Zelgadis?! It's the power of love just like I told you before!" Amelia cried. "I merely just confirmed my theory by doing so, far different than just spying on Miss Lina."

Zelgadis's mouth was agap, he was still trying to comprehend what he had witnessed. "_... S-she... she kissed him... __**WILLINGLY**__._"

"Well of course it's natural to willingly kiss as a sign of love!" Amelia reasoned, but then noticed her chimera friend was completely silent as his eyes were wide and his jaw hanging open, like he just could not believe what he just witnessed.

That's when Amelia noticed Xelloss's eyes open, looking right at them as they ducked, she quickly pushed Zelgadis towards the wall to hide from sight. "I-I think Mr. Xelloss saw us…" she shivered.

"_F-figures…_" Zelgadis mumbled, he then looked again to see Lina and Xelloss were gone. "Yeah, he left with Lina." He rubbed his head for a moment, then turned to the princess. "Umm, I guess I better be on my way…"

"**W-wait!**" Amelia cried, grabbing at his cape. "Mr. Zelgadis I-I just wanted to…"

"A-Amelia if you're going to ask me why I…" the chimera's face turned even more red as he looked away. "I… I wasn't thinking straight and it scared me when I thought that you might-"

Amelia though was getting flustered just talking about this. "W-well I mean look at how Miss Lina just kissed Mr. Xelloss does that mean… I just wanted to know why-"

Zelgadis shook his head, then suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "I think it's obvious why, Amelia." He murmured when their lips parted.

Amelia's face was painted crimson though, her eyes wide just looking at him in pure shock. She didn't know what to say, and fear kicked in as she bolted away from him suddenly.

"**Amelia!**" Zelgadis cried, then sighed and held his head. "_Dammit…_ Nice going idiot! You push her away one minute then give in like a fool!" he figured it was best not to dash off after the princess, so he continued to keep walking until he noticed someone was in the kitchen as he walked past. He poked his head in to see Gourry and Sylphiel in there, Sylphiel was currently cooking at the moment. "Oh, guess several of us can't sleep." The chimera remarked.

"Oh hey Zel!" Gourry waved. "Come on and join us, Sylphiel's cooking is just amazing!"

The priestess blushed at that. "_Oh Gourry dear…_"

"Ummm that's ok I guess." Zelgadis walked in and took a seat.

"Is something troubling you, Mr. Zelgadis?" Sylphiel asked.

Zelgadis shivered for a moment, then looked away. "It's.. Nothing. I see Gourry's stomach hasn't changed one bit." He quickly tried to change the subject. "You're going to have your hands full when you two get married. So when is the occasion going to be?"

"Well, we don't want to put any stress on Miss Lina right now." Sylphiel brought up. "So Gourry dear and I agreed that after the situation with her sister is done we'll arrange a date."

"Maybe we can make it a double wedding with Lina and Xelloss." Gourry chuckled.

Zelgadis sweatdropped, the image of his friend kissing that Mazoku still burned into his memory. "… Gourry, just be glad Lina didn't hear you say that, she'd be fireballing your ass."

"I don't know why Lina's taking it so hard." Gourry rubbed his head. "I mean once they got back from that island place with Xelloss's mother they seemed closer but Lina still is kinda touchy on the subject." He chuckled. "Where as once I figured out I want to be with Sylphiel and that she loves me too, we haven't been apart since." He took the priestess's hand in his as she came close. "I'm a really lucky guy you know. We're going to settle down in Sairaag once this is all over."

Sylphiel blushed deeply at that. "Oh Gourry dear, I'm the lucky one to have you…" she started placing some food on the table which he started eating right away.

Zelgadis looked uncomfortable with how open this couple was about their relationship. "I see… Well did you guys know that Amelia's birthday is coming up?"

"_It is?_" Sylphiel looked surprised.

"Wow I didn't know, but I didn't remember when her birthday is so." Gourry chuckled. "I probably just forgot."

Zelgadis sweatdropped. "Her father brought it up the other day, her Coming of Age Ceremony is going to be soon."

"Oh, I didn't realize Miss Amelia was of that age." Sylphiel said. "But, doesn't that mean she'll need to soon…"

"Start courting with intent to marry? Yeah Phil was discussing that with her." Zelgadis sighed, taking a drink of the tea Sylphiel had poured. "He's hoping she'll find a suitor at least, as she's next in line for the throne after him, and being female should that ever happen she needs to be married to rule."

"Sounds like you're really concerned for her." Sylphiel smiled softly.

"Well yeah, Zel spends the most time with Amelia." Gourry chuckled. "I'm surprised she didn't ask you to be her suitor really."

Zelgadis turned red at that. "A-Amelia needs someone of equal standard for her, not a sideshow freak like me. Because of her status she'd be ridiculed."

"Shouldn't you let Miss Amelia decide that?" Sylphiel asked. "I'm sure with how Miss Amelia feels about justice she wouldn't care what people think, but what's in your heart that counts."

Gourry nodded. "Yeah Zel, and if you care about her why not go for it? You never know when she might be gone and you missed the opportunity." He smiled at Sylphiel. "There's always some girl out there that makes you feel more alive than others, and Amelia said before she didn't mind you the way you are, heck me and Lina don't either we've only known you this way."

Zelgadis just blinked at the blonde swordman's words. He hadn't been giving his feelings for Amelia much thought lately until recently, and he wasn't sure why they came up. And he was starting to think, with Gourry and Sylphiel already an item, and Amelia somehow figured out Milgasia and Luna are together, plus Lina explained that Filia and Valgaav had a bond, they were starting to get surrounded by couples. Granted he didn't count Lina and Xelloss as a _'couple' _as he really couldn't see how a blasted monster could be in a relationship. True he wasn't convinced when Lina was saying she was just using Xelloss… Especially after seeing her kiss him the way she did… But Amelia was sure they were an item, so maybe the pressure of all this around them was getting to Amelia too, that's why when her father brought that up… Wait, did that mean Amelia was trying to tell him earlier that she…?

"Hey Zel, you ok?" Gourry asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, just got lost in thought." Zelgadis said, slowly raising from his chair. He then lowered his head. "Gourry… You mind me asking something?"

The blonde blinked. "Sure."

"What was the difference between seeing Lina hurt, and seeing Sylphiel hurt?" Zelgadis asked.

Sylphiel blushed at the question, turning to her lover to see what he'd say.

Gourry closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, that's easy. Lina it normally shocked me someone could actually get that close and hurt her, and honestly she's been like the little sister I never had." He slowly opened his eyes. "I felt the need to protect her, even if she didn't need it really. So more like a protective instinct would kick in there. With Sylphiel…" he turned to the woman he loved most, pulling her into his lap. "I thought my heart was going to stop, like the whole world came to a halt. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. With Lina I could still focus like when we were fighting sometime I can't remember, but with Sylphiel my mind was blank. Losing her would be the worst thing in the world to happen to me."

Zelgadis gulped, that was quite similar to how he felt earlier when he feared the worst for Amelia… "_I see._"

"Oh Gourry dear!" Sylphiel cried, suddenly wrapping her arms around the blonde and kissing him deeply.

Zelgadis was really starting to get uncomfortable now, as he cleared his throat. "Well, thanks for that Gourry." He then walked out of the kitchen.

Gourry had just broken the kiss with Sylphiel as he looked confused. "Thanks for what? Did I do something? … What were we talking about anyway?"

Sylphiel giggled. "Don't worry about it dear Gourry." She kissed his cheek. "I just want to say what you just said right now means so much to me. I love you Gourry."

Gourry smiled softly at her. "I love you too Sylphiel." He leaned in and kissed her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING MAJOR LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Zelgadis sighed as he had made it back into the room he was staying in. He had searched all over for Amelia but didn't have any luck. He had checked her room and she wasn't there. Sighing in defeat, he had changed into his green nightshirt and pants, and then he lay back on the bed. Staring at the starts in the night sky from the window, he tried to sort out his thoughts. Looking at the rock-like skin on his hands for a moment, he clenched his fist as for the hundredth time he cursed Rezo for turning him into this. Had he just looked like a normal human he wouldn't hesitate with these growing feelings inside him for the princess, but as long as he was like… This, there would for sure come a time Amelia might eventually regret the decision. If he didn't hurt her in the process… That was one of the major things he feared, was hurting her. Everytime he touched her took so much restraint not to bruise her, she was so delicate. Due to his chimera strength though it made him wonder… With all the contact Xelloss was giving Lina he would have to hold back too right? Obviously with Lina being so… Forward with that blasted Mazoku he was almost 95% sure they had slept together. For one thing, Xelloss was a manipulative bastard, he probably would find a way to get Lina to fulfill all the way of becoming his mate, since that was one of the terms of their pledge. The second was Lina did seem a bit closer to that damn fruitcake since they came back, and she wasn't reacting as poorly to his sexual harassment anymore.

Of course, that made Zelgadis's blood boil for a moment. If that jackass knew of his struggle he'd be teased that he has no control of himself, where as that… Monster could restrain himself enough that he didn't hurt Lina. Oh just hearing the smugass prick's voice in his head was enough to piss him off. Well if that bastard can do it, so can he… That is if Amelia ever speaks to him again, he worried if he moved too fast kissing her not once, but twice. He had finally let go of himself when he'd been holding back for a long time now. But with the way she had been pressuring him if he saw her as a woman, which he really did, he was sure that's what she wanted but was hesitant to take that step. Well, maybe she was scared too.

His train of thought was cut off as he heard knocking at his door. "Who is it?" he called out.

A meek call came from behind the door. "_M-Mr. Zelgadis?_"

He recognized the voice right away. "Amelia?" he rushed to the door and opened it, and totally went into shock.

There stood Amelia, her face red as a cherry. She was in a pink nightgown that was sleeveless, it came to a bell shape just around her knees. There was a v cut that came down to just at the clef of her breasts, it conformed with her figure perfectly, though she seemed uncomfortable wearing it. "C-can I come in?"

Zelgadis felt the blood rushing to his brain just looking at her, he slowly stepped to the side and just nodded, closing the door after she entered. He coughed, turning his head. "W-what is it?"

Amelia took in a deep breath, it had taken all her courage to come here after Lina picked out this…. Revealing nightgown and now she was freezing up. "_I… I…_"

"I'm sorry about before if it bothered you that badly…" Zelgadis said, trying to look away with a blush. "You didn't need to run from me."

"N-no that wasn't why I ran I…" Amelia stammered. "M-Mr. Zelgadis I… I really need to know for sure what you think of me!"

"Huh?" Zelgadis blinked several times.

"Do you just think of me as a friend like Miss Lina and the others?" Amelia asked, her eyes pleading. "Or did that mean that you…."

"Amelia, you shouldn't do this to yourself." Zelgadis turned his back to her. "… You deserve better, I know you're in a hurry with your father bringing up that…"

"It's not just because of that!" Amelia shouted, wrapping her arms around his back. "I've been feeling this way towards you for a long time now Mr. Zelgadis! But everytime you always lock up and never want to let any of us in! I don't care what you look like and the possibility you're like this for the rest of your life! There's more to people than the way they look! It's your heart that I love!"

Zelgadis's eyes flew wide open at that. "_… A-Amelia…?_"

"I admire your courage, even your stubbornness… You swear a lot and you're always so depressed or angry so much I want to show you there's so much more to your life just the way it is!" Amelia sobbed into his nightshirt. "But I've always been afraid you never saw me beyond being that little girl you first met all those years ago…"

Zelgadis stiffened as her arms tightened around him. "… But Amelia, someone of your standards shouldn't be with someone like me. I know how much your image means to your people. You and your father do so much that has helped made this kingdom what it is."

"I don't care what other people think about you Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia shouted. "It's unjust for anyone to think ill about you! If I choose you then I know daddy will stand behind me, because he trusts my judgment! If daddy was that worried about it he wouldn't had assigned you to be my protector over the last year during our escort of Mr. Wizer!"

The chimera hadn't considered that, as he slowly turned to face her, his hands on her shoulders. "… Amelia, is that what you wanted to ask me before but were too afraid to? To be your…"

"Mr. Zelgadis if there's one thing Mr. Gourry is smarter than you about is figuring out his love!" Amelia sobbed, her tears free flowing. "He figured out he loves Ms. Sylphiel and she loves him! I'm not thinking that our love will be easy, the road to justice always will be filled with hard paths. But I want to travel it together because I love you!" she sobbed into his chest. "I've loved you for so long now, for the longest time I thought it was just a crush that would fade overtime, but each time we met again when you were away it was always you I felt the most alive again seeing out of everyone!"

"_Amelia…_" Zelgadis seemed at a loss for words. He always considered himself broken, useless to anyone the way he was. Her words struck a chord in his heart that was beating rapidly at their closeness.

Amelia frowned, lowering her head as she let go of him. "I understand, you probably can't see me that way… I'm sorry I bothered you…" she turned to leave, her tears still coming down.

Zelgadis though grabbed her wrist as she turned, pulling her back towards him as he forced his lips right onto hers. His other arm caressed her back softly as he held her close.

The princess went into complete shock from the kiss, her face painted scarlet and her whole breathing stopped. She didn't expect him to halt her from leaving. As their lips parted she just started at him with wide eyes.

"I've felt something for you too for a long time Amelia…" Zelgadis admitted in a low voice. "Something I've never felt for anyone in my entire life. The one person I admired most in this world turned against me and turned me into this, shattered my whole image of him. You could say my heart closed up from that action alone, yet when Lina and you came along… I learned to trust again. But I've been… Afraid."

"_Afraid?_" she repeated, just staring at him.

"A-Amelia, you don't seem to understand what I was trying to tell you before." Zelgadis released her hand, wrapping his arm around her. "This body doesn't just give me durability of a rock golem, but the strength too. If I'm not careful even when I hold you I could… _Kill you._"

Amelia took in a sharp gasp. "… You mean, that's why before you never?"

"Well that and denial, let's just say Lina isn't the only stubborn one about her feelings…" Zelgadis blushed and looked away. "… But somebody helped me sort some things out. And… I do know I don't want to lose you because…" he cleared his throat for a moment, smiling softly. "I love you too."

Amelia's expression turned into a wide smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him full on the lips. He was taken quite aback by that, but kissed her back. They remained locked until both of them had to break apart for air.

"I've always been afraid if I embraced that I wouldn't be able to hold back, and hurt you terribly for just one night of passion? I care too much about you for that…" Zelgadis spoke softly as he held her close, his fingers brushing through her hair.

Amelia blushed at that, nuzzling her head into his chest. "I can use a healing spell if you did hurt me, Mr. Zelgadis."

He shook his head at that, lifting her chin with his figures. "I'd still regret causing you that kind of pain… And really Amelia, just call me Zelgadis."

Amelia blushed at the feeling of his strong fingers on her chin. "Z-Zelgadis…" she looked embarrassed saying his name directly.

The chimera smiled at hearing her say his name without an honorific, he leaned in to kiss her once again. He unconsciously backed up a bit and stumbled back onto the bed, blushing as she was ontop of him.

Amelia blushed as she broke the kiss, both of them were staring into each other's eyes. "W-would it be ok for me to stay here for the night?"

That made his face turn into a fireball. "I-I think that would be a very bad idea."

The princess looked hurt by that comment. "I didn't mean anything bad by it I-"

Zelgadis sighed, placing his hand over his face. "It's not that Amelia… It's just I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back from…" he turned even more red. "… Oh shit, how do I explain this? You're so innocent…" he mumbled.

"Oh that?" Amelia tilted her head. "I know about that, I've read books." She giggled.

Zelgadis removed his hand, blinking at her as his eyebrow twitched. "_… Books?_ Since when it is common for a princess to read about THAT kind of stuff?"

"H-hey I am nearly an adult you know!" Amelia cried, her face flushed red. "Sometimes a girl gets curious!"

"I-I see…" Zelgadis blushed a bit more at that. "Um Amelia if I could just ask one thing? … Who the hell dressed you in this? This doesn't seem like something you'd do, even if you've read about such things."

Amelia turned beet red that she had been caught. "… Miss Lina did when I asked for some advice what to do about… Us. She dressed me like this and ushered me out to talk to you."

The chimera rolled his eyes. "Figures. Considering how it's quite obvious she's sleeping with Xelloss now."

"So you knew too?" Amelia gasped. "Miss Lina was so angry with me when I found out…"

"Yeah, let's just say it was one of the things that got me to focus, though Lina needs her head examined." Zelgadis groaned.

"If she loves him it's one way for her to prove it!" Amelia cried, making a sudden movement that rubbed her breasts against his chest through the fabric of their clothes. "Miss Lina obviously is in love with Mr. Xelloss, though she won't vocalize it. When she admitted that they were lovers I was shocked she was doing that at first but I see it's the only way she's showing her love under the pretense of only having sex with him for energy. Miss Lina would never sell her body out like that, so she must really care about him to do that don't you think?" she blushed again. "That's why I wondered if…"

"B-but really Amelia I…" he squirmed a bit under her, figuring out where this conversation was going.

"Would you… Want to if we could?" Amelia asked meekly, turning her head.

Zelgadis felt blood threatening to come out of his nose from the thought. The fact that he was starting to feel how loose that fabric was along with the fact with their closeness now he was almost certain she wasn't wearing a bra, must had been Lina's idea. Wait she wouldn't have had Amelia not wear any underwear would she…? He quickly shook the thought from his head. "A-Amelia I just told you I'm worried I could hurt you really badly if I'm not careful…"

Her eyes strayed back towards him, her head lowering just a bit. "I-I know I shouldn't have brought it up since it's not right to do such things before marriage but…" her cheeks were bright pink. "I-I want to… W-we could stop if you think you're can't go through with it. B-but can we just try?"

Her face was too damn cute for words, Zelgadis felt his whole brain melt just from the sweet sound of her voice. "A-alright. But you have to tell me the minute I hurt you. Don't be afraid to blast me away or punch me with Visfarank ok? I'll be fine just I don't want to hurt you Amelia…"

"I know…" Amelia reached up her hands and placed them around his head. "And I trust you… Zelgadis." She pressed her lips tenderly against his. Her fingers reached up hesitantly at his nightshirt, unbuttoning it slowly.

Zelgadis pushed into the kiss, his hand caressed her cheek as his other hand descended down her side until he reached the hem of her nightgown, lifting it just a bit to lightly touch her thigh as he rubbed slowly up to confirm his theory: Lina had convinced her to go commando when coming to his room and was sure this was going to happen.

Amelia blushed as she broke the kiss, gasping for air as she moaned from his light caresses on her skin that was setting on fire from his touch. She gazed into his eyes to try to ward away any hesitation and show every sign that she wanted this as she helped him remove his shirt, dropping it to the floor.

"_Amelia…._" Zelgadis soothed a bit of her hair away as he lightly kissed at her neck, his hand slowly pulling her nightgown more and more up.

Amelia tensed up a bit as her hands rested on his chest, feeling the jagged edges of the pieces of stone scattered around his body. She fingered each stone slowly, drawing circles around each one as he suckled on her delicate skin. "O-oh Mr. Zelgadis!" she cried, having forgot to drop the honorific.

Taking that as her go sign, he slowly pulled his lips away and in a shift motion lifted her nightgown fully off, exposing her completely to him. While she was slender, she was in no way petit in her breast size. No wonder Lina glared at her often, they must had been at least a D cup, her perky nipples were hard as diamonds and there was a distinct wetness between her legs that was lightly covered with deep violet hair.

Amelia blushed deeply as she fought the urge to cover her breasts, reminding herself not to give him any sign of hesitation. "… D-disappointed?" she whimpered, but then noticed the deep red in his cheeks.

Zelgadis shook his head. "You're beautiful, Amelia." He whispered, leaning into kiss her again. He then took one breast into his hand and kneaded it gently. His other hand caressed up and down her side, moving towards her navel where he drew several circles.

Amelia moaned and leaned up into the kiss, her arm wrapped around his back while her hand carefully dug into his wire hair.

When their lips parted, the chimera moved his head down to kiss at her chest, moving down until he found her unattended to breast, licking softly at her rosy nipple.

"Aaaahhhh…" Amelia moaned, arching her back towards the feel of his mouth on her breast. She tried to focus her hands down to the waistline of his pants, but froze up again as she only tugged once.

"You really had me going there for a moment like you knew what you were doing." Zelgadis mumbled against her breast, then looked up at her. "Are you really sure you want to keep going?" his face was flushed red.

"D-don't tease me Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia snapped, blushing violently. "I-It's my first time so of course I'm embarrassed!"

"Hey I'm embarrassed too!" he snapped, turning his head away. "Well, it's not technically my first time ever but my first time… Like this." He mumbled low.

"_O-oh._" Amelia gulped, her hands still frozen on his pants.

"Here, let me." Zelgadis cleared his throat, placing his hands ontop of hers to assist in removing the rest of his clothes. Propping himself up on his elbow, he didn't look at her in the eye as he was fully exposed to her now. "I-I know it doesn't look normal I-"

"It's not bad, Z-Zelgadis. I told you before it's the person inside of you that matters, not just appearance." Amelia stammered, her face flushed red at seeing him. His hard member had several dark blue rocks just like the rest of his body. She had wondered that before when she saw him in only his boxers that time years ago when they were looking for the Clair Bible. She reached out her hand hesitantly at first, but then rested her fingers slowly on the head, caressingly it softly. "I-it feels so hard is that because…?"

Zelgadis just blushed and still refused to look her in the eye. "That's partly because of my freak body… The hardness varies but otherwise it's always like that."

"T-that has to be painful how can you stand it?!" Amelia cried.

"W-well it's not hard all the time from blood pressure Amelia!" Zelgadis explained, looking totally embarrassed as he did. "R-right now it is though from this obviously… It's only painful when it's an actual erection."

"O-oh…." The princess's mouth just hung open, trying to process that. Of course with the small amount of knowledge she knew from reading about it, that meant he could keep going more than a normal man could if it was hard all the time… Her face turned redder for even thinking about that!

"I-I'm worried though about… Controlling myself during that what if I…?" Zelgadis mumbled pretty low. "I could hurt you really badly if I lost control in just one…"

"T-then why don't we alter the position?" Amelia suggested after a moment. "U-ummm in the books I read I think I know of a way that wouldn't require you to do much."

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "Just what kind of books did you read about these kind of things, Amelia?"

The princess turned a bright shade a of red. "N-nevermind that! Just lay down please!"

"Alright…" he compiled, laying down on his back.

Amelia crawled over him, planting several kisses on his chest as she placed her legs on either side of him, her vagina hovering just over his erect member. She took a deep breath, then drove her hips down to plunge his cock deep inside her, causing a massive tearing sound alongside with a painful scream that escaped her mouth as she bit her lip. Her eyes were shut, and a few tears escaped as she froze, feeling Zelgadis's hands caress her sides to try and relax her.

"Are you ok?" he voiced his concern.

She nodded once. "J-just need to adjust…" she started casting a Recovery on her herself to deal with the pain. "I-I'm ok… R-really I'm ok…"

Zelgadis frowned, Amelia was a terrible liar. He once heard her say repeatedly that she was ok when she was dying in his arms. He could tell by the sound of her voice she was in quite a bit of pain, and he hated himself already for causing that. "Maybe we should stop-"

"N-no I'm fine!" Amelia cried, placing her hands on his chest. She then smiled warmly at him. "I really mean it that I'm ok, because it's you. I'm really happy to have you as my first." She blushed.

Zelgadis blushed in response at that. "W-well I guess we shouldn't just stay like this…" he was afraid still of hurting her further…

"I-I'll handle that!" she cried, rocking her hips just a bit to start the movement. "Ooohhh my…" she moaned, leaning her head back as she began to hump his member.

"Oh god Amelia…" Zelgadis moaned, his hands moving down to her hips where he gripped as gently as he could, guiding her movements. But only after so long he couldn't take it much longer not doing much, his hips moved in response to her actions, pushing more of him inside her.

"Oh Zelgadis!" Amelia cried out, bouncing even faster as eventually she fell forward on his chest, she reached her head up and kissed him passionately on the lips as they continued. Eventually her muscles contracted, she felt his manhood twitch with response inside her as they came at the same time.

Amelia panted as they broke the kiss, leaving each other completely breathless as she lay ontop of him, completely spent. "I love you, Zelgadis."

Zelgadis smiled warmly, his hand rubbed her back softly as his other hand wiped off the sweat on his forehead. "I love you too… Amelia." He kissed her forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter takes place right after Chapter 44 in The Soul Touch main story

* * *

"Hey Hawke why exactly are we keeping those two with us?" Lyos asked after they had left Taforashia, jabbing his finger towards Luke and Milina.

"There's something odd I sensed from the one guy, I wanna keep him around me just in case." Hawke muttered.

"You think he might be a danger to your cousins?" Lyos asked.

"_Maybe._" Hawke shrugged.

"Luke, didn't that Mazoku warn us not to go to Seyruun?" Milina spoke just above a whisper. "So why are we going there with them?"

"For one thing, I'm not going to trust a damn monster." Luke growled. "Their kind want him to come out, maybe there's a clue there that he's trying to keep me away from."

"And if not…?" Milina just stared ahead, still keeping all emotion from her face.

"Then I'll count on the power of your love to hold me in this world my beauty!" Luke cried, making a strange lovey-dovey face.

"We're doomed then." Milina said flatly.

"Oh Milina why must you be so cold?" Luke whimpered.

"Why would any girl not be when an idiot that claims he loves her does everything that could possibly take him from her?" Milina muttered, walking ahead of him.

"Huh? What was that?" Luke perked up.

"I said what kind of moron throws himself into danger and expects someone to stop him when he doesn't have the required brains to keep out of it?" Milina responded.

"Hey you two done bickering back there? We're not waiting for you, ya know." Hawke spoke up.

"H-hey hold on!" Luke cried, noticing there was quite a distance between them now.

That's when suddenly Sherra appeared in front of him. "Well now what do we have here? Luke, Milina… I believe you need to be punished for not following through with my lord's request."

"**You!**" Luke hissed, drawing his sword. Milina looked ready to fire off a spell.

"Now is that any way to talk towards me?" Sherra narrowed her eyes. "We made a deal, you didn't hold up your end."

"Little did we know that it was actually a Mazoku Lord trying to set us up." Luke growled. "Even for the price you offered us, I still won't go through with the deal."

"Pity, then I'll just have to rid of you before you get to Seyruun, because I can't have that happen." Sherra drew a jet black rapier. "I just came from there to warn Lord Deep Sea Dolphin that Lina Inverse is on her way back, but she insists on being stubborn. But it wasn't a wasted trip, I found my sword Dulgofa, damaged but repairable."

That's when Lyos and Hawke's swords suddenly came at her throat.

"Sorry but, someone who has threatened my little cousin more than once has signed a death warrant in my book." Hawke sneered.

Sherra just huffed. "You pitiful humans think you all can stand up against me?" suddenly shockwaves of darkness shot out from her body, pinning each of them to the nearest trees. "How pathetic."

"**_Elemika Lance!_**" Hawke fired, breaking the Mazoku's concentration on her energy.

"Damn you!" Sherra hissed. "For a fallen Knight of Cepheid your powers are still quite strong."

"And for the only remaining general of Dynast you could use some power to equal out that ego of yours!" Hawke growled, casting an Astral Vine on her sword. She clashed it hard against Dulgofa, cracking the rapier shape in a few spots. "**_Elemika Flame!_**" Hawke cast into her sword.

"_Damn!_" Sherra was thrown back by that, but before she could recover Lyos took a swing at her, which she barely blocked.

"**_Ruby Eye Blade!_**" Luke then stepped in, taking a major slash into her backside.

"**_Bram Blazier!_**" Milina quickly cast, which knocked Dulgofa out of the blue haired Mazoku's hands, sending it twirling into the air.

"Hrpmh, not bad only because of your hidden abilities I'm only just sensing fully now." Sherra mumbled. "I didn't figure on the Knight of the Aqua Lord to be here too, not to mention his presence…"

"So, ready to surrender yet?" Hawke asked with confidence in her voice, her sword pointed right at the demon.

"I think… **Not.**" Sherra smirked. "_Dulgofa… Transform._"

Hawke's eyebrow creased at that, but then she saw the Mazoku taking the shape of a sword was stuck into the ground, and a nearby bandit was trying to pull it out, having seen it thrown away probably thought it was valuable. "No don't touch that!"

Black energy radiated from the sword, encasing the human that had touched it as he whaled out in pain. The ground trembled around him, as his skin and whole body changed, growing larger and taking a monstrous form.

"What in the world is that…?" Milina's usually calm voice broke for a moment.

The creature that Dulgofa had turned the man into was a mix between a dragon and a spider, and completely black in color.

Sherra walked over and removed her sword from the mud. "Dulgofa has a little fun ability, to cast the Raugnut Rushavna in a special way, by turning them into a Hyper Demon."

"I've seen Lesser and Brass Demons before, but not that…" Lyos said with wide eyes.

"Of course, low leveled Mazoku make those by taking over animals." Luke explained. "But if a high rank were to take over a more intelligent being…"

"I'm pleased you figured it out." Sherra chuckled. "Now, you can have fun with this dear as I take my leave."

"Oh no you bitch you get your ass back here right now!" Hawke snarled, firing another Elemika Lance at her.

Sherra blocked it with her sword, which obviously took the damage for her which she did without even turning her head to see the attack. "While you are cute and all, my lord has other orders for me rather than waste my energy killing you. Perhaps if you live we can spare again, as I might be interested how a former knight fights." She chuckled, vanishing from sight.

The large Hyper Mazoku roared, its talons nearly taking off Luke's head as it thrashed about.

"Great, NOW what do we do..?" Luke cringed.

"Well, I have one idea but it's a longshot." Hawke sighed, turning to Lyos. "Think you're up to it kid?"

"Of course teach." He winked at her, clutching his sword The Banisher.

"Milina I'm gonna need your help!" Hawke cried out. "**_Shadow Web!_**" her shadow suddenly became a storm of black tentacles, grabbing at the Hyper Demon to try to halt it's movements.

"**_Shadow Snap!_**" Milina tossed a dagger at the creature's shadow.

"**_Ruby Eye Blade!_**" Luke cast into his sword, changing the blade to a crimson color. He leapt in for a strike, but was smacked away by one of the demon's talons. "Ladies I don't think you have it held down enough!"

"It's just to stop it from moving while I chant the spell, keep going at it." Hawke snapped, using Levitation to float onto a nearby tree's branch. "**_Strength of all souls which dwells between chaos and the infinite... Eternal flame of blue.. Hidden strength that slumbers deep within me.. I call you forth here and now.. RA TILT!_**" she hurled the powerful Astral Spell of white light right at Lyos who took in the attack within his sword, then slashed through the Hyper Demon, who only merely howled once in pain, one of its legs were blown off but was slowly reforming.

"_Shit._" Hawke hissed. "The Mazoku Curse must be allowing him to regenerate himself…"

"It's what?" Lyos cried, dodging a blast shot by the monster.

"Raugnut Rushavna turns a human into an immortal pile of flesh as their soul is tortured constantly, until the Mazoku itself or they are destroyed, ending in finally allowing them death." Hawke explained. "See that icky substance that's dripping from his wound? That's all that's left of that bandit. But that Mazoku Sword split off a piece of himself to turn him into a monster, if we can destroy that piece it'll fully destroy him."

"But you just used Cepheid's strongest spell and it didn't work!" Lyos cried.

"Well… There's one more spell I can try." Hawke twisted her mouth. "I usually don't like to use it though, it helped lead to my downfall as a Knight of Cepheid, but I must admit it's come in handy teaching it to my little cousin after all these years."

Luke's eyebrow creased. "Wait… You don't mean."

Hawke began chanting rather than answer. "**_Thou who art darker than twilight. More crimson, thou than flowing blood..._**" red flames of magic formed around her. "**_I invoke thy great name, you who lies buried within the flow of time, and swear an oath, pledging myself to darkness._**"

Milina and Luke just stared at each other for a moment, but then nodded. Luke rushed in for a few more slashes at the Hyper Demon, Milina tossed a series of Bram Blazer and Elemika Lance.

"**_To all these fools who stand before us in challenge... Let us together join our powers as one, and divine destruction upon them without spare!_**" Hawke finished, charging the ball of energy in her hands. "**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**" she released the spell right into the Hyper Demon.

Luke, Milina and Lyos quickly got away from ground zero, which left a crater in the area around the beast, but it still was standing!

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Hawke complained.

"_No look._" Milina pointed out.

All of the spider like legs were gone on the beast, its dragon wings had been blown off and was spilling black ooze all over.

"It damaged it greatly." Luke smirked, charging his blade again. "Let's finish this!"

Lyos leapt in and slashed with his sword forward, releasing a massive water pressure onto the demon like a shockwave.

"**_Dynast Breath!_**" Milina cast, freezing the water around the monster to trap it in place.

"Think you can fire another one of those off?" Luke turned to Hawke, his blade ready to strike.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think your little knife can cut that thing into enough pieces for me to eradicate it with one shot?"

The crimson eyed swordsman smirked. "Probably better than your little kid can with that oversized sword."

"Then both of you put your swords to some damn use." Hawke said with a confident smirk, she began to chant the Dragon Slave again.

"Let's do it!" Lyos leapt in, slashing pieces of the ice off along with demon flesh.

Luke chuckled as he drove in. "Come on kid you can hack up this thing faster than that!"

"Boys will be boys…" Milina muttered.

When they finished it was a pile of mixed ice and monster, and Hawke finished the incantation. "**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**" she fired the attack, causing another crater within the crater, reducing the pieces to dust.

"We did it!" Lyos cried.

"Yeah we did." Hawke smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "You're not bad, you two. No wonder Sherra seems to be trying to keep you out of Seyruun, you might be able to help us."

"Oh? And what makes you think we'll help you?" Luke asked with a smug grin, which Milina elbowed him.

"If you can assist us with the… Problem Luke has, we will help your cousin with her curse." Milina offered.

"Sounds like a fair deal." Hawke nodded. "Onward to Seyruun then!"


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter takes place around Chapter 46 of The Soul Touch

* * *

"Sairaag really is quite the beautiful city considering how many times it's been reduced to ruin." Inspector Wizer noted as he was currently sitting at the breakfast table, watching Naga devour ten times the amount of food he ordered for himself. He merely was sipping some coffee after finishing his eggs, chuckling at the sorceress's appetite. "I must say is it normal for sorceresses to have such need for this amount of food? I recall watching Lina Inverse taking in the same amount."

Naga merely stopped for a moment to chew the meat in her mouth, pointing her fork at him. "Magic takes a lot of energy out of us, my little sister takes in quite a bit as well, but I must admit Lina's been the only one I've known to keep up with me." She chuckled.

"You've known each other a long time, hmm?" the inspector asked.

"Oh I'd say a good 6-7 years, give or take." Naga shrugged her shoulders. "She's been my most formidable rival."

"So why does a princess such as yourself travel the life of a peasant sorceress?" Wizer asked, arching his eyebrow. "I myself had no idea you were actually Miss Gracia Ul Naga Seyruun herself."

Naga took a big gulp out of her ale, sighing. "The royal life never suited me much, I was always wanting to explore the world and its riches I can get for myself, rather than rely on the family fortune." She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair as she had finished eating. "… But the main reason is I watched my own mother be slain before my eyes…" her head lowered. "I was targeted by an assassin as the family is always trying to murder each other to take over the throne… But my mother was killed instead, I destroyed that… That monster of a human being, but it wasn't enough. I found this outfit in my mother's closet after the funeral, then found my calling." She waved a hand carelessly. "So by punishing bandits and other assassins in the name of justice, Naga the Great White Serpent earned her reputation!"

Wizer sweatdropped at that. "But why do you want to be in the likes of Lina Inverse, the bandit killer? I would think a princess would rather be more proper." He then raised his hand before she could yell. "Don't get me wrong, as an inspector I'm merely curious. I can understand some of the events around your actions, but I must say most people in your situation wouldn't have reacted as such."

Naga let out a sigh, taking another drink. "… I'm searching for whom it was that hired the assassin that took my mother's life. The assassin's name was Booley."

"The famous one?" Wizer blinked a few times. "I had heard before he met his end in Seyruun, but I had no idea he was the one responsible for the princess's death."

"I will eventually track down that person, until then I'll hunt down every assassin in this world and make them pay." Naga had a rather icy tone in her voice as she said this.

"Perhaps I can assist you." Wizer spoke up. "I remember looking into one of his cases in Ruvinagald, I think even Gioconda had hired him at one point, that name came up along with the whole list of assassins besides Zuuma she had hired in the past."

Naga perked up at that. "And here Lina tried to tell me you're completely useless." She chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I let you tag along with me in our last little adventure."

Wizer opened a single eye at her. "It was quite one at that, I must say."

Naga stood up as she bellowed a laugh. "Ho ho ho ho ho! Well you better not slow me down this time because I might not be as generous. But, if you're willing to help me by all means sir."

"So where shall we investigate today then?" Wizer asked, crossing his arms. "So far any leads in the records haven't gotten us far, and the rest of the city is still being rebuilt."

"Well I did find one useful book I think Lina could look over." Naga said, holding the said book in her hand. It looked rather old, with several odd markings on it.

"Oh, isn't that the record of the history of Cepheid?" Wizer asked. "You think something in there might be of use?"

Naga just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she said anything involving that guy since he's the cause of her sister's trouble."

"Hey you guys!" Pokota suddenly came flying into the room.

"Oh, it's you the ventriloquist dummy! I didn't know you could do that Naga!" Wizer cried, clapping his hands together. "You and Lina Inverse truly are rivals in all things!"

Naga sweatdropped. "Umm… Didn't you meet Pokota before too?" she then rubbed her temple. "What is it?"

"We've got a problem, I just got word that Deep Sea Dolphin is attacking Seyruun!" Pokota cried, turning to the green beastman standing behind him. "This guy called Dilgear was sent by Luna."

"According to Pokota, Lina already left?" Dilgear asked. "We stopped here on the way to Seyruun to see if she had come this way."

"Well, we left when she was still in Taforashia." Wizer brought up. "Odds are she's back in Seyruun by now."

"Fine then, we might as well head there!" Naga cried. "Besides, my little sister will be looking for me soon enough, all the excitement nearly made me forget why I had returned home!"

"Oh? And just what might that be?" Wizer asked.

"Oh just Amelia's Coming of Age Ceremony." Naga chuckled. "I'm sure father has a whole party planned and everything."

"Amelia's birthday is coming up?" Pokota blinked, being a royal himself he knew what she was talking about. "But if she's reaching that age that means…"

"Oh! So they'll be prepping the young princess to take her place on the throne then?" Wizer smacked his hand into his fist. "That's right Naga you said you renounced your claim, so she's next in line right?"

The sorceress nodded. "_Correct._"

"We can all catch up with the small talk on the way, if I don't get you guys back there fast Luna's gonna to punish me…" Dilgear whimpered.

"Oh dear, I've seen what Lina does when angry, I'd hate to think what her sister does…" Pokota shivered.

"Same here." Wizer groaned.

"_Double on that…_" Naga muttered.

The group all nodded once, rushing out the door and onward to Seyruun…

* * *

"…. Interesting report, pup." Zelas Metallium drummed her long fingers on her throne on Wolfpack Island, currently taking the form of a tanned skin slender woman with silver hair. "It makes me curious why Deep Sea Dolphin is going through so much trouble to provoke the Knight of Cepheid."

"That is why I came to report right away." Xelloss said with a bow, he was down on his knee. "If I may, I need to return to the library quickly to see about something I had Vandal looking up."

"He mentioned about that human you came across." Zelas sighed, shaking her head. "Cepheid is going to be enough of a trouble, dealing with Lord Ruby Eye will cause more… Do you think that human will heed your warning?"

"He seemed like a stubborn one, I doubt it will keep him away for long." Xelloss replied.

"Very well then, attend to that." Zelas waved him off. "I'll summon you back later for a few tasks I need you to take care of." She smirked slightly. "Your chores are piling up with all this attention given to Lina Inverse."

"I will attend to everything once I check this out and return to the castle to survey the area in case Dolphin attacks again." Xelloss stated with a quick bow, taking her hand into his and pressing his lips against the back of her hand. "I will return the moment you summon me though, Lord Beast Master."

Zelas smirked at that, glad to see his loyalties were still in the right place. "Don't worry pup, I'll be sure to summon you when she'll most likely be asleep so you can prepare her. After all we don't want her to go without a nightly recharge now, do we?" she grinned devilishly, pulling her hand back.

"Of course." Xelloss nodded, rising slowly. "If you'll excuse me now." He vanished, traveling through the Astral Plane to the library. He looked around noticing it was rather empty and Vandal's desk was cleared out. "_Vandal?_" he called out.

"Master Xelloss?" Bulzome poked his head out from one of the many shelving units. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Where's Vandal?" the Beast Priest asked.

"He stepped out with Basanda, I'm not quite sure where." Bulzome shrugged. "As you know neither of them think of me as more than the mere cleaning Underling here." He chuckled.

"That is because they were not created by Lord Beast Master, they think they have special status for joining here on their own." Xelloss shook his head, patting the masked monk demon on the head. "I know the Underlings are usually cruel to you thinking because they were created by the Mistress that makes them special."

"I am your only creation Master Xelloss, I will always serve no matter what happens. Lord Beast Master always will have my service as long as you serve." Bulzome bowed.

Xelloss smiled at that. "Yes, that is true. I originally created you to help me organize the library but you've before more than that over the years. I never understood why Lord Beast Master had Vandal take over in the past year, but no matter."

"What is it you wanted from Vandal anyway, Master Xelloss?" Bulzome asked.

The purple haired priest ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I had asked him to look a few documents up for me, but I see his desk is empty. Did he put anything to the side?"

"Not that I'm aware of sir." Bulzome shrugged.

"_Hmmm…_" Xelloss cupped his chin in thought. "One more question, what has he been researching so much here lately?"

"I'm afraid he would not let me know sir." Bulzome sighed. "Anytime I asked he or Basanda grew extremely angry, saying they were following Lord Beast Master's orders and to not question them."

A thought recalled into Xelloss's mind of the last time he caught a look at what Vandal was researching. "… I see, very well then. Perhaps you can assist my research instead then?"

"What did you require sir?" the low ranking Mazoku asked.

"I need some more research on the Shinma War." Xelloss said, tapping his chin with his finger. "And anything you can find about the Astral Plane and transferring souls."

"I'll gather those right now Master Xelloss." Bulzome said, heading for the bookshelf.

"I'll return for them later, Lord Beast Master wishes for me to return in a few hours anyhow." Xelloss smiled, tapping his staff onto Bulzome's head. "One more thing, you probably already know this, but after this situation is over Lina Inverse…"

"Will be possibly returning here?" Bulzome asked, turning to face him. "Forgive me sir, I overheard your conversation in the kitchen while passing."

"Oh I see." Xelloss rubbed his head. "Then you'd know as my Soul Touch she'll need an escort around here from time to time, and of course the few times she doesn't go with me on a mission. Also, I'd expect you to follow her orders only under my own and Lord Beast Master."

"Of course Master Xelloss." Bulzome bowed once more. "It will please me to be able to serve you well in assisting your mate."

Xelloss smiled at that. "Very well then, I shall be on my way." He teleported out.

Bulzome tilted his head to the side. "… I just wonder what could have been so important Vandal would push aside Master Xelloss's request like that…?"


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter takes place at the end of Chapter 50

* * *

"You summoned me, Lord Beast Master?" Bulzome stepped into the throne room of Wolf Pack Island, bowing before the Greater Beast.

"Has Vandal or Basanda returned yet?" Zelas asked, resting her head on her hand and drumming her fingers on her chair. "I had something…. Important to discuss with them when they return."

"Was it your order they rushed out to do then Mistress?" Bulzome tilted his head. "Because Master Xelloss had requested something from Vandal but he brushed it off for whatever he left for…" he saw a twitch in her eye and lowered his head. "I mean no disrespects, I merely am following orders as Master Xelloss asked me to find out why, he must had not been aware…"

"He wasn't, I merely am taking some matters in my own hands, Bulzome." Zelas replied icily. "I have many backup plans in motion should your creator's idea with handling the Knight of Cepheid fail."

That's when suddenly Bulzome felt something drain him from the Astral Plane, he collapsed suddenly almost feeling his body rip apart. "**M-Master Xelloss!**" he cried out, sensing his creator being destroyed.

Zelas's eyes flew open, she stood up and looked over the demon nearly vanishing before her. She held out a single hand, bestowing a small amount of her power to stabilize Bulzome. Her eyes narrowed as she had felt her connection with her General Priest cut off, she could not summon him. _Was Xelloss…?_ "Bulzome, what happened?"

"My lord…" Bulzome clutched at his chest, he picked up his staff that he had dropped. "Something has happened to Master Xelloss… I felt all connection to his astral body cut off, which feeds my own existence, so I was on the verge of ceasing to exist…"

"I noticed, I stepped in to stop that process." Zelas spoke up, tapping her cheek with her finger. "I can sense Xelloss but just barely… Something has happened to him. I can't summon him and I'm not getting an answer either, yet I felt just a minor part of him so he's not dead… This is troublesome." She placed her hands on her hips. "Go to Seyruun and find him once your energy is fully stable, report back to me what has happened. It's possible he's wounded from the Flare Lord."

"I shall go at once, Lord Beast Master." Bulzome bowed once more.

"_Xelloss…_" Zelas muttered low. "What in the world did you foolishly do this time for that troublesome human girl…?"

* * *

"_It's… Gone…_" Phil just stood with his mouth agap at the ruins of Seyruun castle.

"Daddy… We can always rebuild!" Amelia cried.

"I know, I know…" Phil sighed. "I'm just glad you're all ok."

"Not all of us…." Sylphiel's eyes strayed to Lina, who was still bent down at an unconscious Xelloss's side. "_Mr. Xelloss was…_"

"He's breathing though, so Resurrection saved him just in time." Filia brought up.

"We need to get him somewhere to rest, sis." Luna said, patting Lina's shoulder. She then felt her legs give out from under her, suddenly Milgasia had caught her before she hit the ground.

"He's not the only one." The Golden Dragon noted.

"Oh my goodness brother…" Christopher, Phil's younger brother gasped at the sight. "It's a good thing we evacuated father ahead of time."

"I agree, but now we need a place to tend to the wounded." Phil explained.

"Take them to my mansion brother, everyone can rest and heal there." Christopher suggested.

"Thank you Uncle Christopher!" Amelia cried.

Lina didn't speak, she just was shaking Xelloss several times. "Come on Xelloss open your eyes dammit! Say something!"

Gourry placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be ok after a rest I'm sure Lina, I'll carry him." He lifted the priest into his arms.

"_Gourry…_" Lina didn't look so convinced, but was struggling getting up herself.

"Come on little cousin." Hawke suddenly lifted her over her shoulder. "Did you put on a few pounds over the past few years? Too bad it couldn't have gone to your chest area."

"**_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN HAWKE?!_**" Lina snarled.

"Aww what's wrong cuz? Ticked off your nice little rack is gone?" Hawke teased further.

"Um, is that really wise to anger her right now?" Memphis asked.

"I think Hawke just wants to get her stubbornness going otherwise Lina won't snap out of it." Zelgadis shrugged his shoulders. "She's worrying a bit too much over that asshole…"

"Well he did save her life, didn't he?" Lyos asked.

"I think she's worried about just how badly Cepheid cursed him…" Filia brought up.

Sylphiel nodded. "Not to mention we only can heal the wounds we can see, who says the trauma of the transformation won't put Xelloss into a coma? … He might not awaken for weeks, even months or longer."

"Don't worry! With the heart of justice at work I'm sure Mr. Xelloss will pull through!" Amelia cried.

"What the hell would justice have to do with a monster healing?" Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"He's human now." Luna brought up, trying to stand on her own. "I'm fine by the way, Milgasia." She snapped.

"So you'd rather I'd just walk past and not bother as you fall down while being stubborn, as you wish." Milgasia replied, releasing her.

"_Huh?_" Luna blinked, but then was lifted into his arms.

"Just kidding." He replied with a slight smile. "I would not be useful if I did that as you say I am."

She blushed slightly. "_…. I'll never understand that dry humor of yours…_"

Once they got inside, Christopher assigned rooms for everyone, but Lina insisted Hawke leave her in Xelloss's room.

"We better get him changed, his outfit is in ruins." Lina sighed. "Hey Christopher, you got some seamstresses around here?"

"Why yes Miss Lina, why?" Christopher asked.

"Wait outside the room all of you and I'll change him out of his clothes, I know this damn fruitcake he'd probably rather stay in the outfit that was once part of him." Lina explained, ushering everyone out.

"B-but Miss Lina I'm sure one of the maids could-" Amelia was turning red at even the thought.

"I've seen him without his clothes before, Amelia." Lina snapped, shutting the door. She immiediately worked Xelloss out of his usual priest outfit, then pulling up the covers over him so his new human body wouldn't catch a chill, she then opened the door and piled the clothes into Amelia's arms. "There, now have those fixed by morning."

"Alright Miss Lina, it's the least we can do as you saved the people of Seyruun." Christopher pointed out.

"Amelia, do you think Xelloss needs anymore healing spells…?" Lina asked suddenly.

"We cast all we can for now Miss Lina, but don't you need further healing?" Filia piped up.

"I'll be fine, the curse is fully out of my system you guys healed the main damage." Lina waved them off. "I can finish the rest with a quick Recovery."

Hawke just placed a hand on her hip. "Fine then cuz, I'm getting some sleep then."

"Agreed. Just take it easy ok?" Zelgadis asked, following Amelia who was taking the clothes to the maids.

"Miss Lina, just call any of us if needed ok?" Sylphiel asked.

"Xelloss will pull through Lina, just wait and see." Gourry assured.

"Yeah, he's too stubborn over his Soul Touch with you to die so easily." Luna chuckled. "He knows you'll grab his ass from the Sea of Chaos and drag him back."

Lina turned even redder than her hair as she quickly shut the door. She then sat down on the bed, trying to process everything that had happened. She took Xelloss's hand and placed it against her cheek. "Come on Xelloss… Come back to me…" she felt moisture leave her eyes and fall onto the sheets, her eyes widened in surprise. "_… W-why am I…?_ I-it's not like he's dead or anything I…" she fell silent as she knew the answer to that. What Sylphiel and Filia were discussing was right, they had no idea how long Xelloss would remain unconscious. What if Cepheid's curse kept him in a coma-state forever? What if Xelloss never woke up? What if he didn't pull through by morning and… Her tears started flowing more freely now. "_It's not fair…._" She choked. "I finally figured out I'm in love with you, you damn jackass, and you go and get yourself hurt like this!" she smacked him on the chest, then slammed her fist on the bed.

It would be Cepheid's perfect revenge on her too, she saves one loved one to lose another… If she had to choose knowing this would happen, in her heart she honestly could not make that choice. Sure, she was ready to throw her own life away to save Luna, but not at the expense of losing Xelloss after all he had become to her now. Sure, he was a jackass and a smug prick a lot of the time, but he was the first person to ever understand her mind fully, he could communicate with her on a level even her friends did not understand. Just the thought of losing him ripped through her chest ten times worse than when Phibrizzo took Gourry… Now she finally understood the difference how she felt between them, it was so much different she had to be blind before not to notice!

Lina clutched a hand at her heart, this must had been what Milia was feeling when she knew Luke was lost completely… No wonder she chose to join him in death… "But still, what made our lives more important that you two had to forfeit yours?" she sobbed, the pain finally setting in from the blood on her hands. With Rezo, he had tried to kill her from the start, it was no big deal to strike down the Red Priest after all he had done. But Luke and Milia were innocent, Luke just happened to be born with a piece of Ruby Eye waiting to come out… Had it not been for her maybe his whole lifetime it never would have taken him over… But now his life was gone because of this situation, and for once, Lina Inverse grieved for having taken a life, even if she had to save everyone. She crawled up into the bed next to the unconscious ex-Mazoku, burying her head into his chest as she cried everything out.

Unknown to her though, there was something in the shadows watching… Bulzome had phased into the room when she had been busy speaking to her friends, confirming what had happened to his master. _'Her emotions are recharging my energy so fast, no wonder Master Xelloss strives to anger her often… All this negative energy, sorrow, despair, angst… All for the master… I thought love was supposed to be a positive emotion?'_ he thought to himself, as he stayed hidden throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning everyone had gathered around the breakfast table… Except for Lina and Xelloss.

"Whoa, Lina's late to come down for a meal, that's not like her." Gourry pointed out.

"She came down earlier and asked for a few portions to take back to her room." Filia brought up.

"Along with the fixed clothes for Mr. Xelloss." Amelia added.

"She really doesn't want to leave his side, does she?" Zelgadis asked, shaking his head.

"Guess she's got it worse for him than I thought." Luna chuckled.

"I can't believe you're saying that so lightly." Hawke snapped.

"Just because your last relationship ended badly doesn't mean hers will." Luna replied.

"Soo… Milgasia sir, what are we doing now?" Memphis asked. "The Cepheid Knight has been saved like the Water Dragon King wanted."

"Cepheid is gone completely from me, he'll be reborn into another so we won't have to worry for another say 8 years or so." Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I was discovered as the knight when I was 5, and that was considered a young age then."

"But that means this cycle will repeat itself, doesn't it?" Sylphiel asked with her head lowered. "Just like Mr. Luke and Miss Milina…"

"Isn't there a way to stop that?" Lyos asked.

"I'm afraid not, but Cepheid isn't our only concern." Milgasia brought up. "Dynast plotted this on purpose, he wanted to restart the war between the gods and monsters, he will try again… And he will try to strike revenge at Xelloss and Lina for ruining his plans."

"Well we'll be sure to protect them!" Gourry cried.

"I'm not so sure about that, Gourry." Zelgadis sighed, shaking his head. "Look how we faired against Deep Sea, we only survived this just now with Xelloss's help as a Mazoku, now he's human."

"I agree, Cepheid turned him into a human, odds are his powers are down to a human level or lower." Filia brought up.

"But wasn't Gaav powerful as a human?" Amelia asked.

"That's because the Water Dragon King couldn't seal him completely." Milgasia explained. "Also, Gaav was reborn again and again as a human, it took over 100 years to regain his all Mazoku powers. He still had some at the beginning, but not his full potential."

"Not to mention Cepheid is much more powerful than Ragradia, since Lina's Pledge was destroyed I'd say Xelloss has been turned into a 100% human." Luna sighed.

"I agree, I didn't sense any monster energy from him when I got close." Filia said, looking down. "That's what shocked me so…"

"_So what exactly has happened to Master Xelloss?_" Bulzome suddenly appeared before the group.

"What the hell?! Lyos cried.

"**A Mazoku!**" Memphis drew her sword.

"Bulzome, what the hell are you doing here?" Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Do we know this guy and I just forgot again?" Gourry asked, rubbing his head.

"No Gourry, this one is new to us too…" Zelgadis had his hand ready at his sword.

"I assure you all I mean no harm, I was sent by Beast Master Zelas." Bulzome bowed once. "I am Bulzome, a Mazoku servant created by Xelloss. I am here to find out what has become of him, as Lord Beast Master cannot summon him."

"Well if you paid attention you'd notice Luna doesn't have the essence of Cepheid anymore." Hawke spoke up. "You're kind of late…"

"I overheard part of the conversation." Bulzome shrugged his shoulders. "The Flare Lord cursed Master Xelloss?"

Milgasia nodded. "Yes, into a human body."

"He hasn't woken up yet either, Miss Lina is still with him." Amelia pointed out.

"I see, I thought it was odd that I saw him and yet felt no monster presence at all." Bulzome sighed, shaking his head. "This is not good, his entire Mazoku powers have been sealed up then."

"What does that mean?" Filia asked.

"Probably means he's useless to Zelas now." Zelgadis said with his arms crossed. "He at least stopped Cepheid but now he's as good as dead."

"I wouldn't say that, it is merely a curse, not permanent." Bulzome pointed out, then pulled up a chair and sat down. "Now if you please, can you tell me the whole story what happened exactly?"

* * *

Lina sighed as she sat next to the bed, still watching Xelloss's breathing. He hadn't moved much all night, just been asleep the whole time. Considering she'd never seen him sleep before, this was totally new.

"Come on Xelloss…" Lina whimpered, giving him another shake. She smacked his face a few more times, still no luck. Luckily since he was dead asleep she didn't have much trouble dressing him in his shirt and pants, also she had put his gloves on. But his cloak she left on the side. She was amazed at the details work on his clothes, they looked almost brand new now.

Bulzome eventually phased into the room, but remained hidden with a cloaking spell as he merely watched. He had made the group think he was leaving when he wanted one last check on his master before he reported.

"You are an idiot you know." Lina snapped, which made Bulzome jolt for a moment thinking she was talking to him, but instead it was at Xelloss. "You're not supposed to put a human before yourself and yet look what you did…" she brushed a bit of his hair away from his face. "When you do wake up I'm so giving you an earful… And at least a headlock."

Bulzome sweatdropped at that. _'Is this normal for human coupling?'_

"I guess I'm lucky though you won't be able to read my emotions anymore though." Lina chuckled lightly. "Otherwise you'd figure out my feelings for you, since you often used that against me you damn prick." She playfully punched his shoulder, then lowered her head as she remained silent for a short bit, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"L-Lina…"_

The redheaded sorceress jolted her head up, immediately she looked at Xelloss's pain stricken face as he moved around a bit. "**_Xelloss?!_**" she gasped, shaking him lightly. "Xelloss I'm here are you ok?"

"_Lina…_" he moaned once more, his eyes tightly shut while his eyebrows twitched. Then his actions halted altogether.

"Xelloss!" Lina cried, pressing her ear against his chest. "… There's still a heartbeat at least…" she muttered, casting another Recovery spell on him. While it probably was of no use, she'd rather be safe than sorry if one of his wounds reopened. She remained with her head against his chest, listing to his new human heart.

_'Odd, he called for Lina, not Lord Beast Master in his unconscious state…'_ Bulzome noted.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia knocked at the door before walking in. "How is he?"

Lina bolted back up into a sitting position, quickly drying her eyes before turning to the princess. "Still asleep… He did groan something before, but I couldn't make it out."

Bulzome of course remained hidden as he watched. _'So she wishes to hide even Master Xelloss's affection for her? Such an odd human…'_

"There was… A Mazoku here asking about him, said his name was Bulzome." Amelia brought up.

"Bulzome? Oh yeah the demon that was in the library, I met him on Wolfpack." Lina waved off a hand carelessly. "Xelloss explained who he was to me back when I was there, something about he created that guy to help manage the library or something, the only time he's made a- Wait, how the hell did he come here?"

"Miss Luna wondered the same thing, but Mr. Bulzome said Zelas stabilized his form." Amelia explained.

"So Zelas already sent someone to check up on Xelloss…" Lina looked worried. "I hope he wakes up soon, but if she didn't send someone to finish him off, she must have something in mind…" she then shivered. "That or she's waiting for us to finish healing him, then she'll come for him." She frowned at that, would she ever see Xelloss again after that?

"Don't worry Miss Lina, we won't give up Mr. Xelloss without a fight!" Amelia assured. "He's finally embraced the justice and become a real human! Now he can truly love you with all his newfound heart!"

Lina's cheeks burned at that. "**A-Amelia really!**"

"So everyone's worried about you, are you sure you don't want to come down?" Amelia asked.

"I'm fine, just send someone in later with lunch." Lina ushered her out of the room, closing the door. She let out a heavy sigh, feeling the tears threatening back. "… I can't let them see me like this." She choked, speaking low.

Bulzome just continued watching Lina return to Xelloss's side, leaning on the edge of the bed just watching him. He stayed and watched her, taking in all those emotions she was radiating before he felt Zelas would be wanting him to report back soon…

* * *

Bulzome appeared back on Wolfpack Island, taking a bow before the Greater Beast. "I have returned my lord." He then jerked his head up when he saw who was speaking to her right then. "Vandal, Basanda? When did you get back?"

"**Insolent!** How dare you speak to us like that?" Basanda hissed, her scythe pointed straight at him.

"_Quiet, Basanda._" Zelas snapped, waving a hand at Vandal who snapped his fingers to make the books before her vanish. "Report, Bulzome."

"Master Xelloss has been cursed into a human body, Lord Beast Master." Bulzome bowed, going into a full explanation on the events that had taken place.

Zelas took in all the information with wide eyes, and slowly it turned into a smile… A devilish one at that as she considered what this meant.

"Well this complicates things…" Basanda remarked.

"What should we do now about Xelloss, Lord Beast Master?" Vandal asked. "In his current state it's unlikely we can have him return Lina to-"

"Bulzome, I want you to go to the library and check our copies of the Clair Bible." Zelas suddenly spoke up. "Read up about Gaav and how his human transformation went about, maybe something in there might assist us in this holy curse."

Bulzome nodded. "Yes Mistress." He then vanished.

"But we already know everything about that, why did you send him away Lord Beast Master?" Vandal asked, looking utterly confused.

"I don't want this discussed in front of Bulzome." Zelas glared at the elf-demon. "He may be loyal to me, but he was created by Xelloss so he serves him first. Xelloss cannot know what I have planned for Lina Inverse."

"Since when do you think so lowly of your favorite servant, Beast Master?" Basanda asked.

"Xelloss tried to avoid my orders before that would have caused him to kill Lina Inverse, or put her in major harm in the past, it was best to hide it from him no matter how loyal a monster he was." Zelas hissed. "Now, I do not wish to test his loyalty as a human with free will…" she then turned to Vandal. "I want you to halt the research on the cloning project, which will no longer be needed with this new information."

"Oh my lord? What would you like me to do instead?" Vandal asked. "I thought cloning Lina Inverse was of vital importance?"

"That was before this new opportunity came along. It's been a while since I've researched the subject…." Zelas said with a coy smile. "Bring me all the books you have about human fertility…" she chuckled. "_Who knew that Cepheid of all people would aid in my greatest plan of all…._"


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: These are two GourryXSylphiel scenes I felt the need to show that aren't in the main story, but mentioned. The first scene takes place just before Chapter 55, the second takes place during the end of chapter 55 goes into chapter 56, where Lina and Xelloss run into them. Lemon warning for the second scene

* * *

_"Life is…. Wonderful…. Life is m-m-ma… Marvelous…"_

Xelloss had already been singing the song chosen for his punishment of losing the bet for almost an hour now, he kept nearly choking at the words after singing the verse the first dozen times.

"Man, Xelloss looks like he's gonna pass out." Gourry rubbed his head, sitting at a table with Sylphiel eating dinner.

"Well he's been singing non-stop since we got here." Sylphiel pointed out. "Miss Amelia sure seems happy he's going through with it."

"Zel's enjoying it too." Gourry remarked, motioning to the table Zelgadis and Amelia were at. "So is Lina's cousin." He jabbed a finger at Hawke who was sitting with Lina, Filia and Val.

"Well from what I understand, she doesn't like Mr. Xelloss much." Sylphiel sighed. "I do feel sorry for him being stuck like this now, but in a way I'm happy for Miss Lina because I'm sure it's better for her relationship with him."

"I agree." Gourry took her hand and smiled. "Sylphiel… Now that things seem better, I think now is the right time to give this to you." He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small blue box.

The priestess gasped as she took it, slowly opening to reveal a star sapphire ring resting on a gold band. "_Oh Gourry dear…._" She smiled warmly at him. "When did you go get this?"

"I went out this morning and got it, I thought with the battle over we should get married as soon as possible." The blonde swordsman said gently. "That is if you're ok and not worried about rushing into it."

"I'd love to!" Sylphiel cried, leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "I can't wait either Gourry dear." She kissed him deeply, which he responded eagerly, pulling the glove off her left hand.

He slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, as the kiss broke he brought her hand up to his lips, pressing gently just near where the ring sat on her finger. "I love you Sylphiel."

"I love you too Gourry." Sylphiel nuzzled up against his chest.

"Let's just wait until after Miss Amelia's party before we make plans." Sylphiel stated. "After that we can start right away."

"Yeah I agree." Gourry nodded. "When Xelloss isn't so busy maybe I can ask him if he can marry us, he's a priest after all."

Sylphiel sweatdropped at that. "Well I don't know about that, Gourry dear. He is, well or was, a Mazoku after all."

"A priest is a priest, that's all we need to get married." Gourry shrugged, obviously having no clue the difference. "Besides it would mean more to have a friend do it." He smiled down at her.

Sylphiel giggled at his reason, shaking her head. Oh well might as well let him try to ask Xelloss. "I think I'd like Miss Lina to be my maid of honor."

"Great choice." Gourry noted. "I think I'll pick Zel for my best man."

"It's settled then, once we have a chance we'll ask them." Sylphiel looked up at him and smiled.

"And then we can finish the rest of the details so we can get married." Gourry smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

* * *

"How is Mr. Xelloss?" Sylphiel asked Gourry when he returned from taking the priest to his room.

"I'm sure he'll be ok. Lina's looking after him now." The blonde shrugged his shoulders, taking her hand and leading towards the room they were staying in.

"She really doesn't like to admit how much she worries about him, does she?" Sylphiel shook her head.

"Lina's stubborn like that." Gourry chuckled. "But Xelloss is a strong guy, he'll be ok. He has to be strong to stand beside Lina after all."

The priestess leaned into Gourry and giggled slightly. "You can tell by the way she protests it so much that she's hiding her feelings. But when he was first turned human not leaving his side was very telling. I think she loves him very much."

"I agree, they're a good match together." The blonde swordsman wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Just like us."

"Oh Gourry dear..." Sylphiel blushed as they entered the room.

Gourry worked his armor off, leaning in and kissing Sylphiel as she let her cloak drop to the floor. He then smiled at her. "You know with the earlier practice work out with Xelloss makes me think I should get a bath, I think Amelia said there are some private ones here."

Sylphiel turned bright red as a thought came across her mind. "G-Gourry darling…"

"Yes?" the blonde smiled down at her.

"P-perhaps we could… You know…" Sylphiel twirled her fingers together, totally unsure how to suggest it.

"Could what?" Gourry tilted his head to the side, laying the Blast Sword on the table and removing his belt.

"Well ummm…." Sylphiel's face flushed. "I-I don't mean to impose but I was wondering if… I…"

"Oh, do you want to wash my back?" Gourry asked bluntly. "Is that it? I mean it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

The priestess turned bright red. "G-Gourry dear you mean you're ok with me… J-just joining you like that?"

"Huh?" Gourry tilted his head in confusion. "Well we're gonna be married soon right, I just assumed couples always bath together, my mom and dad always did."

Sylphiel nearly fainted from all the blood rushing to her head out of embarrassment. "O-Oh… I-I see. Well let's go then."

Gourry smiled, taking her hand and heading down the hall until they found the nearest maid to help get hot water ready for the bath. Once they headed into the room, Gourry of course began to change out of his clothes right away by removing his shirt.

Sylphiel turned seven shades of red as she watched him, hesitating in removing her clothes. "O-oh the maid said to leave our clothes just out the door she'll take them, and she left robes for us." She pointed to a light blue and a lavender robe hanging on the wall.

"Alright then." Gourry said with a smile, taking no mind and gathering their clothes together. "Shall we?" he suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"**_Oh my!_**" Sylphiel gasped. "G-Gourry dear!"

"Well I should get used to carrying you this way, since you'll be my wife soon enough right?" Gourry smiled warmly at her.

"Oh Gourry…." Sylphiel blushed deeply as he lowered her into the tub.

Gourry got inside beside her, pulling her close as he grabbed the shampoo bottle, lathering up his hands. He brushed his soapy hands on her hair lightly, then ran them across her chest. Cupping each breast for a moment until he descended down and back up again as he rubbed her back.

Sylphiel lathered up her own hands, brushing them slowly across his sculpted chest, her fingers shaking with hesitation.

"Something wrong?" Gourry asked, noticing her movements.

"Oh nothing." Sylphiel blushed yet again. "I have to admit Gourry dear, it just seems like a dream how I'm finally with you. I've wanted to for so long I…"

Gourry smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I know what you mean. Sometimes it feels the same for me too. I never thought I'd find something so important to protect with my life."

"_Gourry dear…_" Sylphiel closed her eyes and leaned in closer.

The blonde slightly lifted her into his lap, his already hard shaft brushing against her leg which painted her face crimson once again as she leaned in to kiss him. He rubbed her back as encouragement as he returned the kiss, holding her tightly.

It seemed to work, as Sylphiel grew a bit boulder and pressed her pelvis against him, moving her still soapy hands into his hair as she scrubbed lightly. Once the kiss broke they gave each other a rinse, continuing to assist in washing each other.

"Sylphiel." Gourry breathed into her ear after a while, his arousal pressing against her under the waters.

The priestess responded, arching her back and positioning her legs around him to get into position as he rubbed against her. Waiting for her go sign, she blushed heavily and nodded before he pushed in.

Once he had entered there was a low groan from her, he paused for a moment before starting a slow, yet steady rhythm. Bucking her hips in response, Sylphiel pressed closer to him while several moans escaped her lips. Gourry immediately silenced those with another kiss, his hands holding her by her sides as he used the leverage to help ease her on and off his erection, along with aid from the water.

Once their kiss broke again, Sylphiel's head was thrown back in pleasure as he penetrated deeper into her, throwing her over the edge as she tumbled over her limit and came. Her vaginal walls cling to her lover's member as if to milk every drop of cum out of him as he emptied into her. Her arms wrapped tighten around his back as she convulsed.

"**Gourry!**" she cried out, spasms wracking through her body.

Gourry collapsed back against the tub's wall as he finally tumbled over his limit, sweat mixing with the bath waters as he held her close. It took a few moments for his breathing to become regular, but even after that he just held her in the bath for a while before either of them moved.

They took a few moments to wash off the evidence of their events, Gourry at first being clueless as to why but went with what his lover wanted, Sylphiel handed him the blue bathrobe as she put the other one on.

"I suppose after all that we should get some rest." Sylphiel smiled softly as she spoke, her cheeks still red slightly.

"Might as well." Gourry smiled in return, suddenly lifting her into his arms once again.

"G-Gourry dear!" she exclaimed. "You really don't have to keep doing this!"

"As I said, I want to." The blonde smiled warmly at her, kissing her wet hair.

"Oh Gourry… I love you." Sylphiel leaned into his chest.

"I love you too Sylphiel." Gourry murmured, carrying her out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

"Amelia, you're still sure about this?" Zelgadis asked as the princess pulled him along. "I mean, dropping this onto your grandfather about… Us?"

Amelia stopped in her tracks as she had just gotten them upstairs. "Grandpa would be happy to see I'm with someone, he's been worried as Gracia renounced her claim to the throne as did Uncle Christopher."

"Yeah but… When he sees me…" Zelgadis's eyes strayed away.

Amelia stood up on her toes, placing her hands on his face. "Grandpa is just like daddy, he always looks at the person from within, not their looks. And I've already told you Mr. Zelgadis, I don't care what anyone else thinks of you, because I love you the way you are!"

The chimera's face flushed red. "Amelia…"

"Now come on!" Amelia pushed him through the door, coming in right after him. "Grandpa?"

The room itself was rather dark, only two candles barely illuminated the room. Two guards stood inside the room, but said nothing to the princess. Before them was a large bed, which Eldoran Saillune lay, his beard and short hair were both white. His eyes were closed with the covered pulled up to his neck. "_Amelia?_" he answered. "Is that you child?"

Amelia rushed over and sat on her knees next to the bed. "Oh grandpa, I heard you've been feeling worse since the attack."

Eldoran moved his hand out from under the covers, placing it on her cheek as he slowly opened his cyan eyes. "Happy birthday my dear grandchild. I apologize for not-" he was suddenly cut off by a coughing fit.

"Oh don't worry about it grandpa!" Amelia cried. "Your health is far more important!"

"But today is an important day for you…" Eldoran spoke, gasping his breath at every other word. "I told Phil I wanted to see you for your coming of age… I heard Gracia returned too."

"She has." Amelia nodded, placing her own hands ontop of his own, feeling his dried out skin. She tried hard to fight the tears that threatened to come at looking how the life seemed almost drained from the king, his time was obviously short. "And I even choose a suitor like you had been worried about, we just started our courtship." She smiled, nodding to Zelgadis. "I want you to meet Zelgadis Graywords, the most important man in my life."

Zelgadis hesitantly walked up, coming into the light. "Your highness, perhaps I should warn you about my…"

"Zelgadis? You mean the one Phil entrusted as your bodyguard before? He spoke highly of that man." Eldoran said, his eyes only half open. "He said he had the eyes of a noble, strong willed man, with the face of many hardships, but cherishes those that he can consider his friends."

Zelgadis's eyes widened, no wonder Phil didn't protest to Amelia choosing him, perhaps Phil had suspected all along he would be her choice, and Phil approved of it already! "I thank him for the kind words, but I will allow you to choose for yourself." He knelt down next to Amelia, his face fully exposed to the light of the candle.

Eldoran opened his eyes a tad more, taking in the sight of the Chimera before him. He looked into his eyes for a few good moments, before closing his eyes and allowing one more cough to escape his chest. "Amelia, my dear grandchild, I think you have chosen well. For him to put aside his worry over this appearance to stand by your side, he must truly care. I can understand his concern though now, the people can be very unforgiving. But a king or prince cannot be judged by their outward appearance, but by the heart and love he shares with the people."

"_Grandpa…_" Amelia's eyes were almost shining. "I know even daddy was worried about social status due to him being a commoner, but I'm so happy to hear you approve too!"

Eldoran chuckled weakly. "You thought I'd dismiss your choice merely on that? And actually Amelia my dear, you need not worry about his status per say."

"What do you mean?" Zelgadis asked. "I do not come from noble blood or anything, usually it's unheard of for a princess to marry someone such below her class."

"Is it true, young lad, that you are the grandson of the Red Priest Rezo?" Eldoran asked.

Zelgadis's eyes flew open at the name. "_…. You… Knew him?_" he clenched his fist at the sound of the name.

"Yes, long before Phil was born he came to my aid many years ago." Eldoran explained. "He saved the kingdom and cured many of the blind, for this, I knighted him. So actually, you are the grandson of a noble priest that was knighted, you're not as commoner as much as you think."

Zelgadis felt his blood turn to ice. He hated it when people praised his grandfather who was responsible for what he had become. And now the ultimate slap in the face, the only reason there isn't a problem with him being with Amelia is because of that bastard?! "…."

"_Mr. Zelgadis…_" Amelia grabbed his hand, noticing the tension in his features.

"You didn't know the real him, your majesty." Zelgadis growled, trying to keep his voice even. "He is the reason I am this way. If that is the only reason our courtship is allowed, I cannot permit it."

"I've heard the tales, and what happened to Taforashia through Phil." Eldoran spoke, smiling weakly. "Do not get me wrong, my lad. I merely was pointing out why you need not worry about your status against Amelia's. We of Seyruun do not judge by that, and rather be worried about the shadow of the Red Priest, why not make a new legacy in your own name?"

Zelgadis blinked at that, his anger slowly going down. "You're testing me." He narrowed his eyes. "If I would just take the easy way to being accepted or if I'm willing to work at it on my own…"

"One's will and path for justice is the most important for our kingdom, because it is our compassion to make our kingdom the greatest for our people that matters most." Eldoran continued, but suddenly started coughing again.

"Grandpa you really sound like you need to rest." Amelia spoke. "And your hands they're as cold as ice." She said, grabbing his other hand and trying to warm it.

"I thought we told you to take it easy father." Christopher spoke at the doorway, Phil was right next to him.

"I'm afraid my boys my time is drawing nearer to a close…" Eldoran said, leaning back in his bed and pulling his hands away from Amelia.

"Father, you cannot give up on us now." Phil said, rushing to his side. "The kingdom will flourish once again and you will see it!"

"My son, the kingdom needs a king that is with his people, I have been away far enough as it is." Eldoran said weakly, closing his eyes. "You have this whole time taken the brunt of my duty, without even the full title. It is you who is the true king, and I am so proud of you my son."

Christopher seemed to understand his words, as he rushed out of the room suddenly.

"Uncle Christopher where are you…?" Amelia stood up.

Zelgadis joined her in standing, wrapping his arm around her. "I think he went to get your sister, she might want to be here for this…"

"Grandpa, don't talk as if you're going somewhere!" Amelia cried, unable to fight the tears anymore.

"Ah but I am, to join your forefathers and your mother as well." Eldoran spoke, his breathing uneven now. "Healing magic and medicine can only do so much, and a man knows when it is his time."

"Father don't speak that way!" Phil cried.

"Grandfather!" Naga suddenly rushed into the door. "Uncle Christopher said that you're…" she hurried over next to Amelia.

"_Gracia…_ After all these years." Eldoran barely opened his eyes. "I've heard of the tales you've been through, both your mother and grandmother would have been very proud. I am glad to hear the path you've taken to righteousness."

Naga seemed to lower her head, her family really didn't know what she had been up to the whole time, she opened her mouth to reply. "_Actually I-_"

"She has been quite the help, even to the kingdom of Ruvinagald." Wizer stepped into the room with Christopher, coming up behind Naga and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Allow me to introduce myself, your majesty. I am Wizer Freion, investigator of Ruvinagald. Your granddaughter has been assisting me over the past few years with the many cases of injustice we've had."

"I had no idea Gracia!" Phil gasped.

"Oh Gracia I knew you were spreading justice!" Amelia cried with stars in her eyes.

Zelgadis sweatdropped, when he noticed Wizer open his eye a crack to wink at him. _'I get it now, he's actually trying to help her… Though I have no idea why, if this woman is HALF as bad as Lina told me…'_

"Gracia, it's good to know you've found your calling." Eldoran said, then slowly reached out his hand to Phil. "Now, my son. Please come here." He started one more coughing fit.

Phil nodded once, stepping over to his father sliently.

"_Long live the king…_" Eldoran coughed between the words, smiled once, but then fell silent. His hand eventually dropped.

"**Grandpa!**" Amelia gasped.

Christopher rushed over, checking Eldoran's pulse for a moment… Before shaking his head. He stood up, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Long live King Philionel…"

The guards made a salute, before extending their swords up. "**Long live King Philionel!**"

A few other guards outside the room must had heard, as they repeated the words. "**_Long live King Philionel!_**"

Amelia broke out into sobs, turning and hiding her head into Zelgadis's chest as she bawled out. Naga hid her face in her hands as Wizer gave her a handkerchief. She thanked him as she tried to control her sobs.

Eventually Amelia got control of herself, looking at her father who was crying himself. "_Oh daddy I'm so sorry…_" she leapt into her father's arms as they mourned the loss together.

"Oh Amelia… This just teaches us that life is too precious." Phil said, hugging her tightly as he looked up at Zelgadis. He walked over with Amelia and placed a hand on the chimera's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Zelgadis said, unable to think of what else to say.

Phil nodded in thanks, taking his hand and placing it ontop of Amelia's, joining the couple's hands together. "Cherish every moment with her. You have my blessing."

"_Oh daddy…._" Amelia choked, while Zelgadis's cheeks burned red.

"I have to come to realize you're not just my little girl anymore Amelia…" Phil said, a resolve in his eyes. "You've grown up, that's what this ceremony is about. It is the time for you to make the decision of who you are, like your sister has." He smiled at Naga, who just nodded in response. "Don't allow anyone or anything to tear you two apart."

"They'll have to kill me first before I leave Amelia's side." Zelgadis said softly, wrapping his free arm around the princess. "I've learned myself that she's far too precious to let go."

Amelia blushed deeply at his words, looking up into his eyes. "I feel the same way, Zelgadis." She said, smiling as she for once didn't address him as mister. "I love you."

Zelgadis took a moment as his eyes softened, leaning in closer for the first time saying it in front of everyone else. "I love you too, Amelia." And with that he kissed her.

While Phil's words were true, his eyes were tearing up once again at the thought of his little girl being a woman now….

Christopher smiled, but the shook his head at his brother as he pat his shoulder. "Just give it some time to fully settle in, brother."


End file.
